Íåçâàíûå ãîñòè
by Cat'n'rat
Summary: Ïåðåâîäíîé ôàíôèê. Àâòîðû: Koko-chan & The Blue Spanch. Î÷åðåäíàÿ ìèññèÿ Âàéñ îêàçàëàñü íå ñîâñåì îáû÷íîé. Èõ íîâàÿ öåëü íåóëîâèìà, íåóÿçâèìà, äà è âîîáù
1. 1

Íåçâàíûå ãîñòè 

Àâòîðû: Koko-chan & The Blue Spanch 

_Ïåðåâîä: Êîòîêðûñ_

Áûëà óæå ãëóáîêàÿ íî÷ü, è ãîðîä äðåìàë, îòäûõàÿ îò äíåâíîé ñóåòû. Ðàñêèíóâøèéñÿ ìåæäó ñòàíöèåé è æèëûìè êâàðòàëàìè ïàðê áûë çàëèò ìÿãêèì ëóííûì ñâåòîì, òåïëûé ëåòíèé âåòåðîê ëåíèâî ïåðåáèðàë ëèñòüÿ äåðåâüåâ. Òèøèíà, ïîêîé... Ëèøü èçðåäêà äîíîñèëñÿ øóì ïðîåçæàâøèõ ìàøèí, äà â ïàðêå ñàìîçàáâåííî ñòðåêîòàëè öèêàäû. 

Ñêðåæåò ìåòàëëà è ñêðèï òîðìîçîâ âîçâåñòèëè î ïðèáûòèè ïîñëåäíåãî íî÷íîãî ïîåçäà. Íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ïàññàæèðû òîðîïëèâî ïîêèäàëè âàãîíû è ðàñõîäèëèñü êàæäûé â ñâîþ ñòîðîíó. Äâîå íàïðàâèëèñü ÷åðåç ïàðê ê òåìíåâøèì âäàëåêå íåáîñêðåáàì: îäèí – ñòóäåíò, çàäåðæàâøèéñÿ äîïîçäíà ó ñâîåãî ïðèÿòåëÿ, êîòîðîìó ïîìîãàë ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê ýêçàìåíó; âòîðîé – êðóïíûé íåìîëîäîé ìóæ÷èíà – áèçíåñìåí, ñïåøàùèé íà âñòðå÷ó ñ îäíèì èç ñâîèõ äåëîâûõ ïàðòíåðîâ. 

Ñòóäåíòó, îäíàêî, ýòè ïîäðîáíîñòè áûëè íå âåäîìû, äà è âðÿä ëè åãî ýòî ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü âîëíîâàëî. Åìó õîòåëîñü òîëüêî îäíîãî: ïîñêîðåé äîáðàòüñÿ äî äîìà, âûïèòü ÷àøêó ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷àÿ è çàâàëèòüñÿ â ïîñòåëü. Õîòÿ íåò, ê ÷åðòó ÷àé! Ãëàâíîå - ñïàòü, ñïàòü, ñïàòü... Îí òàê óñòàë, ÷òî åìó óæå íà÷èíàëî ìåðåùèòüñÿ íå âåñòü ÷òî. Òåíè, îæèâàÿ, ïðèíèìàëè ñòðàííûå î÷åðòàíèÿ. Òåíü êóñòà, íàïðèìåð, ïîõîæà íà êàëüìàðà, åäóùåãî âåðõîì íà äåðåâÿííîé ëîøàäêå. ×àõëîå âèøíåâîå äåðåâöå íàïîìèíàëî âîëîñû åãî ñåñòðåíêè, êîãäà êòî-òî èç äðóçåé ñëó÷àéíî îïðîêèíóë íà íåå öåëóþ êàñòðþëþ ñàõàðíîãî ñèðîïà. À âîí çà òåìè ñîñíàìè íàâåðíÿêà ïðÿ÷åòñÿ êòî-òî áîëüøîé è ñòðàøíûé... 

×òî-òî òåìíîå âûñêî÷èëî èç-çà ñîñåí ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ýêñïðåññà è íàëåòåëî íà ðàñòåðÿâøåãîñÿ áèçíåñìåíà. Õðèïëî çàõîõîòàâ, îíî ñõâàòèëî ÷åëîâåêà çà ïëå÷î è ïðèíÿëîñü ìåäëåííî âûâîðà÷èâàòü ñóñòàâ. Õðóñò ëîìàþùèõñÿ êîñòåé ïîòîíóë â ïðîíçèòåëüíîì êðèêå æåðòâû è áåçóìíîì õèõèêàíüå ÷óäîâèùà. 

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñòóäåíò ñòîÿë íà ìåñòå, íå â ñèëàõ ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. Ñîçíàíèå îòêàçûâàëîñü âåðèòü â ðåàëüíîñòü ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Çàòåì ñî ñìåëîñòüþ, êîòîðîé îí ñàì îò ñåáÿ íå îæèäàë, ïàðåíü êèíóëñÿ íà ïîìîùü íåñ÷àñòíîé æåðòâå. 

- Ïðåêðàòè! Îòïóñòè åãî! – çàêðè÷àë îí, íàáðàñûâàÿñü íà óáèéöó ñ êóëàêàìè. 

Åäâà ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê ýòîìó ñóùåñòâó, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñîâåðøèë îãðîìíóþ îøèáêó. Îí áóäòî âðåçàëñÿ â áåòîííóþ ñòåíó, îáòÿíóòóþ òîëñòûì ñëîåì ãðóáîé êîæè. Ãîëîâà ÷óäîâèùà ïîáëåñêèâàëà â ëóííîì ñâåòå, êàê ïîëèðîâàííàÿ êîñòü, à ìóñêóëèñòûå ðóêè áûëè çàáðûçãàíû êðîâüþ. Ñóùåñòâî îãëÿíóëîñü íà íàïàäàâøåãî, è ïàðåíü âñêðèêíóë îò óæàñà - ó íåãî íå áûëî ëèöà! Íåáðåæíûì, ïî÷òè áðåçãëèâûì æåñòîì, ìîíñòð îòøâûðíóë íàäîåäëèâîãî ÷åëîâå÷èøêó, è òîò, ïðîëåòåâ íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ, óïàë ïîä äåðåâîì. 

Ïîäíÿòüñÿ ïàðåíü óæå íå ñìîã èç-çà îñòðîé áîëè â ïëå÷å è ðåáðàõ. Îí òàê è îñòàëñÿ ëåæàòü â òðàâå è âûíóæäåí áûë ñëóøàòü çàõëåáûâàþùèåñÿ êðèêè æåðòâû, ñîïðîâîæäàþùèåñÿ áåçóìíûì õîõîòîì óáèéöû. À ãäå-òî íåïîäàëåêó çàëèâàëèñü öèêàäû... 

Îäíàêî âñåìó ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî íàñòóïàåò êîíåö. ×óäîâèùå îñòàâèëî ñâîþ æåðòâó, è ðåçâî óñêàêàëî â òåìíîòó, äîâîëüíî ïîôûðêèâàÿ. ×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîñëûøàëèñü íåãðîìêèå ãîëîñà: 

- ×åðò! Îíî îïÿòü çà ñâîå! Âàí, äåðæàë áû òû åãî íà êîðîòêîì ïîâîäêå! 

- Òû æå ïðåêðàñíî çíàåøü, Ïàéïåð, ÷òî îíî ñëóøàåòñÿ ìåíÿ, òîëüêî êîãäà ñàìî ýòîãî çàõî÷åò. Ãîòîâ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, îíî ñîçíàòåëüíî íàñ èçáåãàåò. 

- Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû! – Òîò, êîãî çâàëè Ïàéïåð, âûøåë èç òåíè è ïðèíÿëñÿ îáñëåäîâàòü ìåñòî ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. Îí îêàçàëñÿ íåîáûêíîâåííî âûñîêèì, êðàñíîêîæèì, îäåòûì âî âñå ÷åðíîå. – Ó ýòîé òâàðè íåò ìîçãîâ. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îíî ìîæåò äåëàòü ñîçíàòåëüíî – óáèâàòü âñåõ, êòî ïîïàäàåòñÿ ïîä ðóêó. ×åðò! Òû òîëüêî ïîñìîòðè, âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèëñÿ ãàçîí! 

- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìû ìîæåì áûòü óâåðåíû, ÷òî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê çàñëóæèë âñå, ÷òî îíî ñ íèì ïðîäåëàëî. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷åì æå îí òàêèì çàíèìàëñÿ ïðè æèçíè? Ïðåäûäóùèå òðè óáèéñòâà íå áûëè òàêèìè... ý... èçîùðåííûìè. – Âàí áûë ãîðàçäî íèæå ñâîåãî òîâàðèùà. Íåîáûêíîâåííî áëåäíàÿ êîæà îòëèâàëà â ëóííîì ñâåòå ñåðåáðîì. È ó íåãî áûë òîëüêî îäèí ãëàç. Âàí îãëÿíóëñÿ è çàìåòèë ðàñïðîñòåðòîãî ïîä äåðåâîì ñòóäåíòà. - Îé, ñìîòðè-êà, òóò åùå ÷òî-òî îñòàëîñü! 

Ôàíòàñòè÷åñêàÿ ïàðî÷êà ïîäîøëà ïîáëèæå: 

- Îíî åãî íå óáèëî! – óäèâèëñÿ Ïàéïåð. - Ýòî ÷òî-òî íîâåíüêîå. 

- Òàê... Òðè ñëîìàííûõ ðåáðà, ñëîìàííîå ïëå÷î è êëþ÷èöà. Îí ëåãêî îòäåëàëñÿ, – ñîîáùèë Âàí, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà ïàðíÿ åäèíñòâåííûì ãëàçîì. Ãëàç áûë àëûì, áåç çðà÷êà, è âäîáàâîê ñëàáî ñâåòèëñÿ. - Ìîæåò, âûçâàòü ñêîðóþ èëè ïîëèöèþ? 

- Çà÷åì íàïðÿãàòüñÿ? – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ïàéïåð. Èçäàëåêà äîíîñèëèñü çàâûâàíèÿ ïîëèöåéñêèõ ñèðåí. - Êòî-òî óæå âûçâàë. Ýòè âîïëè, íàâåðíîå, âåñü êâàðòàë ðàçáóäèëè. Ïîéäåì, ïîêà íå íàáåæàë íàðîä è íå íà÷àë ïðèñòàâàòü ñ ðàññïðîñàìè. 

Ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êîãäà íà ìåñòî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ïðèáûëà ïîëèöèÿ è áðèãàäà ñêîðîé ïîìîùè, â ïàðêå óæå íå áûëî íèêîãî, êðîìå íàñìåðòü ïåðåïóãàííîãî ñòóäåíòà. 

* * * 

- Ïðèçíàâàéòåñü, êòî çàáûë ïîëèòü ëèëèè? - ãðîçíî âîïðîøàë Éîäçè, óêàçûâàÿ íà óâÿäøèå ëèñòüÿ. 

- Òû, - îòîçâàëñÿ Êåí, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ñâåæåé ãàçåòîé. – Â÷åðà áûëà òâîÿ î÷åðåäü ïîëèâàòü. Òîëüêî òû ïðèòàùèëñÿ äîìîé çàïîëíî÷ü, çàâàëèëñÿ íà äèâàí â ïîäâàëå è îòêëþ÷èëñÿ. 

- Òû áûë ïîõîæ íà âÿëåíóþ ðûáó, – õèõèêíóë Îìè, ïîäàâàÿ åìó øëàíã. 

Éîäçè ÷òî-òî îáèæåííî çàâîð÷àë, íî âçÿë øëàíã è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïîëèâàòü ïîíèêøèå ðàñòåíèÿ. 

- Íó, ÷òî òàì, â ìèðå äåëàåòñÿ? 

Êåí ðàçâåðíóë ãàçåòó è íàõìóðèëñÿ: 

- Ñåé÷àñ ïîñìîòðèì... Òàê, ïàðî÷êà çåìëåòðÿñåíèé íà Õîíñþ, äâà èëè òðè èçâåðæåíèÿ âóëêàíà, îïïîçèöèîíåðû îïÿòü ïîëèâàþò ãðÿçüþ ïðåìüåð-ìèíèñòðà, â Êèòàå ðàñòåò íåäîâîëüñòâî äåéñòâèÿìè Ôàëóí Ãîíã, è îïÿòü ïîÿâèëñÿ òàèíñòâåííûé óáèéöà. 

- Òàèíñòâåííûé óáèéöà? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Àéÿ, îòêðûâàÿ ñòàâíè. – Ñêîëüêî æåðòâ? 

- Òîëüêî îäíà. Áåäíÿãó ðàçîðâàëè íà êóñêè. Óõ, òû! Íà ýòîò ðàç åñòü ñâèäåòåëü! Êàêîé-òî ñòóäåíò. Îí âèäåë óáèéöó. 

- Íó, íàäî æå! – óäèâèëñÿ Îìè. 

- Àãà. È îí êëÿíåòñÿ, ÷òî óáèéöà – íå ÷åëîâåê. Ó ýòîãî ñóùåñòâà íå áûëî ëèöà, îíî ïîðâàëî æåðòâó ãîëûìè ðóêàìè è ïðè ýòîì íå ïåðåñòàâàëî ñìåÿòüñÿ. 

- ×óøü êàêàÿ! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Éîäçè. – Êàê îíî ìîæåò ñìåÿòüñÿ, åñëè ó íåãî íåò ëèöà? 

- Ïîëèöåéñêèå ñêàçàëè òî æå ñàìîå, - îòâåòèë Êåí. – Îíè ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî óáèéöà íîñèò ìàñêó è ïîëüçóåòñÿ òóïûì îðóäèåì âðîäå ëîìà èëè ìåòàëëè÷åñêîãî êðþêà... 

- È îíè êàê âñåãäà íå ïðàâû, - ðàçäàëñÿ ïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé. 

- Ïðèâåò, Ìýíêñ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Îìè. 

Â äâåðÿõ ñòîÿëà Ìýíêñ, êàê âñåãäà èçÿùíàÿ è îäåòàÿ ïî ïîñëåäíåé ìîäå. Â ðóêàõ îíà äåðæàëà òîëñòóþ ïàïêó. 

- Ñóäàðûíÿ, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ âàøåé êðàñîòîé ìåðêíóò âñå öâåòû â íàøåì ìàãàçèíå, - ãàëàíòíî ðàñêëàíÿëñÿ Éîäçè. 

- Ìîæåò, îíè âûãëÿäåëè áû ëó÷øå, ïîëèâàé âû èõ ÷àùå, - óñìåõíóëàñü Ìýíêñ. – Íî øóòêè â ñòîðîíó. ß ïî äåëó. 

* * * 

- Íà óëèöàõ ãîðîäà ïîÿâèëñÿ óáèéöà, - âåùàë ãîëîñ Ïåðñèè. – È îí ãîðàçäî îïàñíåå, ÷åì âñå, ñ êåì âàì ïðèõîäèëîñü ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ ðàíüøå. 

Íà ýêðàíå ïîÿâèëàñü âíóøèòåëüíûõ ðàçìåðîâ ôèãóðà. Ñóùåñòâî áûëî âûñîêèì è ìóñêóëèñòûì; âñå â ÷åðíûõ è ñåðûõ ïÿòíàõ – ëó÷øåé ìàñêèðîâêè è íå ïðèäóìàåøü. Îíî îáåðíóëîñü è óñòàâèëîñü â îáúåêòèâ. Ëèöà ó íåãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûëî, è îò ýòîãî ñòàíîâèëîñü îñîáåííî íåóþòíî. 

- Ýòî ÷óäîâèùå – íå ÷åëîâåê, – ïðîäîëæàë Ïåðñèÿ. – Àãåíò, îòñíÿâøèé ýòè êàäðû, âûïóñòèë åìó â ãîëîâó öåëóþ îáîéìó. Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî. Àãåíò âûæèë, íî ðóêîé ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ óæå íå ñìîæåò. Íå òàê äàâíî èç ãîñóäàðñòâåííûõ ëàáîðàòîðèé áûëî ïîõèùåíî íåñêîëüêî ïàðòèé äîðîãîñòîÿùåãî îáîðóäîâàíèÿ, à òàê æå äàííûå î ïðîâåäåíèè ãåíåòè÷åñêèõ èññëåäîâàíèé. Ìû ïðåäïîëàãàåì, ÷òî òàèíñòâåííûé óáèéöà – ðåçóëüòàò ýêñïåðèìåíòà íàä ÄÍÊ. Åñòü åùå îäíà äåòàëü: âî âñåõ ñëó÷àÿõ íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ áûëè çàìå÷åíû ýòè äâîå. 

Ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ â êàäðå ïàðî÷êà òîæå âûãëÿäåëà äîâîëüíî íåîáû÷íî: îäèí áûë âûñîêèé è êðàñíîêîæèé, âòîðîé – áëåäíûé, îäíîãëàçûé è ïóãàþùå ñïîêîéíûé. 

- Íàéäèòå èõ! Óíè÷òîæüòå òåõ, êòî ñîçäàåò ïîäîáíûõ ìîíñòðîâ! Îõîòíèêè ñâåòà, îòïðàâëÿéòåñü ïî ñëåäàì òâàðåé òüìû! 

- Ñòðàííî, ÷òî îí íå óïîìÿíóë åùå îá îäíîì ôàêòå, - ñêàçàëà Ìýíêñ, ðàçäàâàÿ ïàïêè ñ çàäàíèåì. – Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî âñå æåðòâû ýòîãî óáèéöû áûëè îïàñíåéøèìè ïðåñòóïíèêàìè. Ïåðñèÿ è ñàì äàë áû âàì çàäàíèå óíè÷òîæèòü èõ, åñëè áû âû íå áûëè òàê çàíÿòû ðàññëåäîâàíèåì äåëà î íàðêîòèêàõ. Íó ÷òî, âñå ó÷àñòâóþò? 

Âîçðàæåíèé íè ó êîãî íå áûëî. 

- À êàê íà ñ÷åò äðóãèõ ïîñòðàäàâøèõ? – ñïðîñèë Àéÿ, èçó÷àÿ ñîäåðæèìîå ïàïêè. 

- Íåâèííû, êàê îâå÷êè. Ïðîñòî ñëó÷àéíî îêàçàëèñü íà ïóòè. 

- À ó Êðèòèêåð åñòü ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ î òîì, êòî ïîõèòèë îáîðóäîâàíèå? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Êåí. 

- Íè ìàëåéøèõ, – íåõîòÿ ïðèçíàëàñü Ìýíêñ. – Êòî áû ýòî íè áûë, îíè îòëè÷íî çàìåòàþò ñëåäû. Æåëàþ óäà÷è, ðåáÿòà. Äóìàþ, îíà âàì ïîíàäîáèòñÿ. 

* * * 

Âàéñ åùå íå ðàç âñïîìíèëè ïðîùàëüíîå íàïóòñòâèå Ìýíêñ. Îíè óæå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïîäðÿä îáûñêèâàëè ãîðîä, íî íå îáíàðóæèëè íè÷åãî, êðîìå íåñêîëüêèõ íîâûõ òðóïîâ. 

- Äà óñïîêîéñÿ òû, Àéÿ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî! - Éîäçè ïûòàëñÿ óòèõîìèðèòü êîìàíäèðà, êîòîðûé óæå íà÷àë êèäàòüñÿ íà òåíè îò äåðåâüåâ. – Íå ìîæåò æå ýòà òâàðü ïðÿòàòüñÿ âå÷íî. Ìû ñêîðî åãî íàéäåì, âîò óâèäèøü. 

Êàê æå îí áûë ïðàâ... 

Øåë óæå âîñüìîé äåíü ñ íà÷àëà îïåðàöèè. Íà ýòîò ðàç Âàéñ çàíåñëî â ñàìûé ãðÿçíûé êâàðòàë ãîðîäñêèõ òðóùîá: óçåíüêèå, ïëîõî îñâåùåííûå óëî÷êè èçâèâàëèñü, êàê çìåè, â òåìíûõ çàêîóëêàõ êîïîøèëèñü êàêèå-òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûå ëè÷íîñòè... 

Àéÿ çà íåäåëþ ïîèñêîâ ñîâñåì îçâåðåë è æäàë òîëüêî ïîäõîäÿùåãî ïîâîäà, ÷òîáû íà êîì-íèáóäü ñîðâàòüñÿ. Âèäèìî, ìåñòíûå ãîëîâîðåçû ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàëè è îáõîäèëè ïàðíåé çà êèëîìåòð. Íàðûâàòüñÿ íèêîìó íå õîòåëîñü. 

- Òû òî÷íî âçÿë êîìïàñ? – ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñïðîñèë Éîäçè ó Êåíà, êîòîðûé ðàçãëÿäûâàë ÷åðåç ïëå÷î Îìè êàðòó, ïîõîæóþ íà ðàçíîöâåòíûå ñïàãåòòè. 

- Îòñòàíü, à? – îãðûçíóëñÿ Êåí. Êàê åìó ñåé÷àñ íå õâàòàëî ìîòîöèêëà!.. – Äà, ÿ âçÿë êîìïàñ. Íåò, ìû íå çàáëóäèëèñü. Ïðàâäà, Îìè? 

-Óãó, - îòîçâàëñÿ Îìè, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, íå äåðæèò ëè îí êàðòó ââåðõ íîãàìè. 

Àéå âñå ýòî áûñòðî íàäîåëî. Êîíå÷íî, ðàáîòàòü â êîìàíäå áåçîïàñíåå, íî åñëè áû åìó òîëüêî ïðåäîñòàâèëè âîçìîæíîñòü äåéñòâîâàòü ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, îí áû ýòó òâàðü ìèãîì îòûñêàë! Îñòàâèâ êîëëåã ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ êàðòîé, îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà îáñëåäîâàíèè òåìíûõ çàêîóëêîâ. Íèùèå, áàíäà ïîäðîñòêîâ, ïàðà áîìæåé êîïàåòñÿ â ïîìîéêå, êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå òèïû âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäÿò çà êîìàíäîé óáèéö ñ áåçîïàñíîãî ðàññòîÿíèÿ, íå îñìåëèâàÿñü ïîäîéòè. Êðàåì ãëàçà Àéÿ óëîâèë áûñòðîå äâèæåíèå: êòî-òî âûñêî÷èë èç-çà óãëà è íûðíóë â òåíü. Êòî-òî, êòî äâèãàëñÿ êàê êîøêà, à íå êàê ÷åëîâåê. 

Éîäçè, Êåí è Îìè áûëè ñëèøêîì çàíÿòû ñïîðîì, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, êàê Àéÿ èñ÷åç â îäíîì èç ïåðåóëêîâ. 

- Íåò, íàäî ïåðåâåðíóòü êàðòó! – íàñòàèâàë Êåí. – Ìû âûøëè íà óëèöó ñ èâàìè ñ þãà, âåäü òàê, Àéÿ? Àéÿ? À êóäà îí ïîäåâàëñÿ? 

- Áëèí, îïÿòü ýòîò èäèîò çà ñâî¸! – âûðóãàëñÿ Éîäçè. – Îí ÷òî, è ïðàâäà äóìàåò, ÷òî ñìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé òâàðüþ â îäèíî÷êó?! 

- Íàâåðíîå, - ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïðîáîðìîòàë Îìè. – Îí î÷åíü ãîðäèòñÿ ñâîèì óìåíèåì âëàäåòü ìå÷îì. 

Âíåçàïíî íî÷íóþ òèøèíó ïðîðåçàë ðàäîñòíûé âèçã, à çàòåì ïîñëûøàëñÿ áûñòðûé òîïîò. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ìèìî ðàñòåðÿâøèõñÿ ïàðíåé íà êðåéñåðñêîé ñêîðîñòè ïðîì÷àëñÿ Àéÿ. 

- À âîò ýòî óæå ñòðàííî, - ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Êåí. – Àéÿ íè îò êîãî íå óáåãàåò. 

Íå óñïåë îí äîãîâîðèòü, êàê ìèìî íèõ, ïûõòÿ è ãðîõî÷à, êàê ïàðîâîç, ïðîòîïàë «òàèíñòâåííûé óáèéöà», ñîâåðøåííî èãíîðèðóÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî åãî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîòêíóëè íàñêâîçü. 

- Íó, ðàäè ýòîãî ñòîèëî ñäåëàòü èñêëþ÷åíèå, - ïðîøåïòàë Îìè, ïîòðÿñåííûé óâèäåííûì. – Ñìîòèòå, ó íåãî èç ãðóäè òîð÷èò Àéèíà êàòàíà! 

- Ïîõîæå, Àéå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïîìîùü. Âïåðåä! – ñêîìàíäîâàë Éîäçè, áðîñàÿñü â ïîãîíþ çà ìîíñòðîì. Êåí è Îìè ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì. 

Ïîãîíÿ áûëà ñóùèì êîøìàðîì. Àéÿ òâåðäî ðåøèë, ÷òî òàê ïðîñòî îí ýòîìó ÷óäîâèùó íå äàñòñÿ. Ìûñëåííî îí îáçûâàë ñåáÿ ïîëíûì êðåòèíîì è èäèîòîì... Ìîæíî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî ñóùåñòâî, êîòîðîìó íèïî÷åì âîñåìü âûñòðåëîâ â óïîð, ìå÷à äàæå è íå çàìåòèò. 

Àéÿ ïåòëÿë, êàê çàÿö, ìåíÿë íàïðàâëåíèÿ, ñâîðà÷èâàë â ïîïàäàâøèåñÿ ïî ïóòè ïåðåóëêè, ïûòàÿñü îòîðâàòüñÿ îò äèêî õîõî÷óùåãî ÷óäîâèùà. Îí ñ ëåãêîñòüþ áðàë ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ â âèäå ìóñîðíûõ áàêîâ è ãðóä îñûïàâøèõñÿ ñî ñòåí êèðïè÷åé, çàêëàäûâàë ãîëîâîêðóæèòåëüíûå âèðàæè, îãèáàÿ êðûëå÷êè è ïðèñòðîéêè, íî øóì è âîïëè ïîçàäè íåãî ÿñíî äàâàëè ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ðàññëàáëÿòüñÿ åùå ðàíî. 

- Àéÿ! 

Ðåçêèé âûêðèê ðàçäàëñÿ ñîâñåì áëèçêî, ïðèâëåêàÿ åãî âíèìàíèå. Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå ïðèÿòíî îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî òû íå îäèí â ýòîì õàîñå! Îäíàêî äîäóìàòü îí íå óñïåë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìîãó÷èé êóëàê âðåçàëñÿ â ñòåíó âñåãî â ñàíòèìåòðå îò åãî ãîëîâû, ðàçíîñÿ â ïûëü êèðïè÷íóþ êëàäêó. Àéÿ ïðèáàâèë ñêîðîñòü, çàâåðíóë â ïåðâûé ïîïàâøèéñÿ ïåðåóëîê è ñ ðàçìàõó íàëåòåë íà ãëóõóþ ñòåíó. Òóïèê! Îí çàìåð íà ñåêóíäó, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå. Íîãè ó íåãî ïîäêàøèâàëèñü. Àéÿ áåñïîìîùíî ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà âðàãà. 

×óäîâèùå ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàëîñü. Îíî áûëî îãðîìíûì, è ëèöà ó íåãî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûëî – òîëüêî ïóñòîé îâàë ñåðîé êîæè. Óãëóáëåíèÿ íà ìåñòå ãëàç, ðòà è íîñà ïðèäàâàëè ýòîìó áëåäíîìó ïÿòíó ñõîäñòâî ñ ÷åðåïîì. Ðóêîÿòü êàòàíû òîð÷àëà èç ãðóäè ìîíñòðà, êàê êàêîå-òî ïðè÷óäëèâîå óêðàøåíèå, íî Àéÿ íå ðåøàëñÿ ïîäîéòè íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû âûòàùèòü ñâîé ìå÷. Îí ïðîñòî ÷óâñòâîâàë, íàñêîëüêî ãîëîäíûì áûëî ýòî ñóùåñòâî. 

È ãäå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, øëÿþòñÿ åãî êîëëåãè?! 

Ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ñòðóíà, ñî ñâèñòîì ðàçðåçàÿ âîçäóõ, îáâèëàñü âîêðóã øåè ìîíñòðà è íàêðåïêî ïðèâÿçàëà åãî ê ôîíàðíîìó ñòîëáó. Òðè äðîòèêà ïðî÷íî çàñåëè â òåìíîé êîæå, à ïåð÷àòêà Êåíà îñòàâèëà ãëóáîêèå áîðîçäû íà ñïèíå è áîêó ÷óäîâèùà. Íî ðåçóëüòàò îêàçàëñÿ íóëåâûì. Ðàññìåÿâøèñü, ñóùåñòâî îòðÿõíóëîñü, êàê áîëüøàÿ ñîáàêà, è äðîòèêè óïàëè íà çåìëþ, à ïîðåçû ìîìåíòàëüíî çàòÿíóëèñü, íå îñòàâèâ íà êîæå íè ñëåäà. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó îíî êèíóëîñü íà Êåíà, è òîò óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ òîìó, ÷òî ïðîâîëîêà Éîäçè íàêðåïêî ïðèâÿçàëà çâåðÿ ê ñòîëáó. Ìîíñòð ðàçäðàæåííî äåðíóëñÿ, è ïðîâîëîêà ëîïíóëà ñ æàëîáíûì ñòîíîì. Îäíèì ïðûæêîì ñóùåñòâî ïåðåìåñòèëîñü êî âõîäó â ïåðåóëîê, ëèøèâ óáèéö âîçìîæíîñòè ñáåæàòü, à çàòåì ñòàëî ìåäëåííî íàñòóïàòü, îòòåñíÿÿ èõ ê ñòåíå. Âíåçàïíî îíî ñíîâà îñòàíîâèëîñü. Îáðûâêè ïðîâîëîêè îáìîòàëèñü âîêðóã ðóêîÿòè ìå÷à è, êàê ïîâîäîê, óäåðæèâàëè çâåðÿ ó ôîíàðíîãî ñòîëáà. Âîçìóùåííî çàâîð÷àâ, ÷óäîâèùå âûòàùèëî èç ñâîåé ãðóäè ìå÷ è çàìåðëî, óñòàâèâøèñü íà êëèíîê, êàê áóäòî ïûòàëîñü ÷òî-òî âñïîìíèòü. Ïîòîì îíî ëåãêîìûñëåííî çàõèõèêàëî, îòøâûðíóëî êëèíîê è óñòàâèëîñü íà Îìè. Ñåêóíäà - è îíî ñãðåáëî ïàðíÿ â îõàïêó, ïðèæàëî ê ãðóäè, ïîãëàäèëî ïî ãîëîâêå, ïîñòàâèëî íà ìåñòî... è óñêàêàëî ïðî÷ü, äîâîëüíî ïîôûðêèâàÿ. 

Îìè îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî çàáûë, êàê ïàäàòü. 

Êåí, ðàñòåðÿííî ìîðãàÿ, ïîñìîòðåë âñëåä ÷óäîâèùó è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Îìè, êîòîðûé íàêîíåö âñïîìíèë, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü, è, òèõî øìûãíóâ íîñîì, ñåë íà çåìëþ. 

- Îìè! Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?! 

- ÍÅÒ!!! – Îìè áûë íà ãðàíè èñòåðèêè. 

- Ñêîëüêî ðåáåð ñëîìàíî? – ñïðîñèë Éîäçè. 

- Íè îäíîãî! Ýòî-òî ìåíÿ è áåñïîêîèò! 

- Ñòðàííî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Éîäçè. – Àéÿ, à ó òåáÿ êàê? 

- Òóïîé! – âçðåâåë Àéÿ, ñæèìàÿ â ðóêå ìå÷. 

- ×åãî? – íå ïîíÿë Êåí. 

- Òóïîé! Òóïîé!! ÒÓÏÎÉ!!! Ñîâåðøåííî! Àáñîëþòíî! Ëåçâèÿ êàê íå áûâàëî! 

- Àéÿ, ïîñëóøàé... – îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë Êåí. 

- Ýòîé õðåíîâèíîé òåïåðü äàæå ìàñëà íå íàðåæåøü! Îò îáû÷íîé æåëåçÿêè è òî áîëüøå òîëêó! ×åðò! Ìíå íóæíà ãîëîâà ýòîé òâàðè!! Íà áëþäå÷êå!!! – Ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, Àéÿ ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ìàøèíå, õîòÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ãäå îí åå îñòàâèë. 

Îñòàëüíûå ïðîâîäèëè åãî âñòðåâîæåííûìè âçãëÿäàìè. 

- À êòî ó íàñ ñåãîäíÿ çà ðóëåì? – âäðóã ñïðîñèë Êåí. 

- Àéÿ, - ìðà÷íî îòîçâàëñÿ Îìè. 

Êðàñíîðå÷èâîå ìîë÷àíèå. 

- ß ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà ïåðåäíåå ñèäåíèå íå ñÿäó, - çàÿâèë Éîäçè, ñëåäóÿ çà ðàçúÿðåííûì êîìàíäèðîì. 

- ß òîæå, - ïîñïåøíî ñêàçàë Îìè. 

- È ÿ, - çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé Êåí. 

- Äàâàéòå ïîñàäèì íà ïåðåäíåå ñèäåíèå Éîäçè, - ïðåäëîæèë Îìè. – Åñëè Àéÿ åãî ïðèáüåò íåíàðîêîì, òàê íå âåëèêà ïîòåðÿ. 

- Àõ, âîò êàê? – âçâèëñÿ Éîäçè. – Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, íàì ïîçàðåç íóæåí ñîïëÿê, êîòîðûé â äàðòñ íå íàèãðàëñÿ! 

Íà ýòî çàÿâëåíèå Îìè îáèäåëñÿ: 

- Ó ìåíÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîìèìî ñìàçëèâîé ìîðäàøêè åùå è ìîçãè åñòü! È âîîáùå... 

- Äà ïîìîãèòå æå ìíå íàéòè ýòó äîëáàíóþ ìàøèíó! – ðÿâêíóë Àéÿ. 

- Ìîæåò, óäàñòñÿ çàñóíóòü Éîäçè â áàãàæíèê? – ïðåäïîëîæèë Êåí, çà ÷òî íåìåäëåííî ñõëîïîòàë ïîäçàòûëüíèê. 

* * * 

Äâå òåíè âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäèëè çà íèìè ñ êðûøè. 

- Êàê äóìàåøü, Âàí, îíè íàì íå ïîìåøàþò? 

Êðàñíûé ãëàç âñïûõíóë â òåìíîòå, ôîêóñèðóÿñü íà ïåðåðóãèâàþùèõñÿ óáèéöàõ. 

- Íå çíàþ. Ïîõîæå, ýòî êàêèå-òî ìåñòíûå ãåðîè, è îíè îõîòÿòñÿ íà òó æå òâàðü, ÷òî è ìû. 

- Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû îíî íå íà÷àëî îõîòèòüñÿ íà íèõ, – âçäîõíóë Ïàéïåð. – Âîí òîò ðûæèé, íàïðèìåð... ñ íèì õëîïîò íå îáåðåøüñÿ... 

_ Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò..._


	2. 2

Íåçâàíûå ãîñòè

Àâòîðû: Koko-chan & The Blue Spanch

_Ïåðåâîä: Êîòîêðûñ_

Íà ïîèñêè ìàøèíû óøëî íå ìåíüøå ÷àñà, ÷òî íèêàê íå ñïîñîáñòâîâàëî óëó÷øåíèþ àéèíîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ. Äàæå æèçíåðàäîñòíûå ãðàôôèòè, êîòîðûìè êòî-òî óêðàñèë ìàøèíó çà âðåìÿ èõ îòñóòñòâèÿ, íå ñìîãëè ðàçðÿäèòü îáñòàíîâêó. 

- ß íà ïåðåäíåå ñèäåíèå íè çà ÷òî íå ñÿäó, - çàÿâèë Êåí. 

- Ñïîðèòü óæå íå î ÷åì, - ñïîêîéíî ñîîáùèë Îìè. – Àéÿ ïîëîæèë òóäà ñâîé ìå÷. È äàæå ïðèñòåãíóë ðåìíåì, êàê áóäòî ýòî ìàëåíüêèé ðåáåíîê. 

- Èëè åãî ñåñòðà, - êèâíóë Éîäçè. 

- Îìè, òû âåäü ìîæåøü ñåñòü ê Éîäçè íà êîëåíè. 

- Âîò åùå! – Îìè ïåðåäåðíóëî îò îòâðàùåíèÿ. – Ýòî íå ãèãèåíè÷íî! Îòêóäà ÿ çíàþ, êòî òàì äî ìåíÿ ñèäåë, ìîæåò, êòî-íèáóäü çàðàçíûé. 

- Íó, çíàåøü ëè!.. – âçîðâàëñÿ Éîäçè. 

- Ñàäèòåñü â ìàøèíó. – Àéÿ äàæå íå ñòàë ïîâûøàòü ãîëîñ. 

- Åñòü, ñýð! – õîðîì îòîçâàëèñü ïàðíè è êîå-êàê ïîãðóçèëèñü íà çàäíåå ñèäåíèå. 

- Àéÿ, ìû ïîíèìàåì, êàê òû ðàññòðîèëñÿ èç-çà ìå÷à... – Êåí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà Àéÿ îäíèì ðûâêîì âêëþ÷èë çàæèãàíèå. – Íî, ìîæåò áûòü, òû âñå-òàêè âîçüìåøü ñåáÿ â ðóêè è áóäåøü âåñòè ìàøèíó îñòîðîæíààààÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!!! 

Äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ Àéÿ ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. Îí òàê óäàðèë ïî ïåäàëè ãàçà, ÷òî ìàøèíà ñ âèçãîì ñîðâàëàñü ñ ìåñòà è íà áðåþùåì ïîëåòå ïîíåñëàñü ïî óëèöàì. Àéÿ äàæå íå çàìå÷àë, ÷òî ïàññàæèðû ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëèñü â ñèäåíèÿ è íå ïåðåñòàþò êðè÷àòü îò ñòðàõà. Âûåõàâ íà øîññå, îí ðàçîãíàëñÿ äî ïðåäåëà è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïîäðåçàòü ãðóçîâèêè è àâòîöèñòåðíû. Ê êîíöó ïîåçäêè Âàéñ ÷óòü íå ïîñåäåëè. 

- Íåóæåëè ìû åùå æèâû? – ñëàáî ïèñêíóë Îìè, êîãäà îíè âúåõàëè íà àâòîñòîÿíêó. 

- Àãà, – îòîçâàëñÿ Éîäçè. – Àéå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî ïðèïàðêîâàòüñÿ è... 

ÏÐÈÏÀÐÊÎÂÀÒÜÑß???!!! 

- Ïîæàðíàÿ òðåâîãà! – çàîðàë Êåí. 

- Ïîëóíäðà! – ïîäõâàòèë Éîäçè. 

- Ñïàñàéñÿ, êòî ìîæåò! – âçâèçãíóë Îìè, â ïàíèêå ïûòàÿñü îòûñêàòü äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó. 

×åðåç ñåêóíäó âñå òðîå óæå ñòîÿëè íà òðîòóàðå, ñ òðóäîì ïåðåâîäÿ äûõàíèå. 

- Ìû ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì ýâàêóèðóåìñÿ âñå áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå, – âûäîõíóë Éîäçè. – Òîëüêî çíàåøü, Êåí, ìîæåò, â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç ïîïðîáóåì ÷åðåç äâåðü? 

- Çà÷åì, åñëè îêíà óæå îòêðûòû? 

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, Àéÿ ïðèïàðêîâàëñÿ áåç îñîáûõ ïîòåðü. Òîëüêî ãðàôôèòè ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîöàðàïàë. Òèõî ìàòåðÿñü, îí ñõâàòèë ïîêàëå÷åííûé ìå÷ è ïðîòîïàë ÷åðåç ìàãàçèí íà âòîðîé ýòàæ. Îñòàëüíûå ñëåäîâàëè çà íèì íà áåçîïàñíîì ðàññòîÿíèè. 

- Êñòàòè, à êòî ñåãîäíÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîëèâàòü ëèëèè? 

- Àéÿ. 

- Ëàäíî, ÿ ïîëüþ, - òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë Îìè. 

* * * 

Ó Àéè óøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðèâåñòè êàòàíó â ïîðÿäîê. Çëîáíàÿ òâàðü, èñïîðòèâøàÿ ìå÷, êàê ñêâîçü çåìëþ ïðîâàëèëàñü, îñòàâèâ îáèëüíóþ ïèùó äëÿ ñïëåòåí. Ãîðîä ãóäåë, êàê ðàñòðåâîæåííûé óëåé, â ãàçåòàõ áûëî ïîëíî âçâîëíîâàííûõ ñòàòåé, ïî òåëåâèäåíèþ ïîñòîÿííî âûñòóïàëè «î÷åâèäöû» ïðåñòóïëåíèé, à ïîñåòèòåëüíèöû öâåòî÷íîãî ìàãàçèíà òîëüêî è ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî î ÷óäîâèùå. 

- À âäðóã îíî íà÷íåò îõîòèòüñÿ íà øêîëüíèö? Îé, ìàìî÷êè! 

Ó êàæäîé èç íèõ áûëà ïîäðóãà, ó êîòîðîé áûëà ïîäðóãà, ïîäðóãà êîòîðîé âèäåëà ÷óäîâèùå ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè. Óñëûøàííûå îò íèõ èñòîðèè ïåðåäàâàëèñü «ïî ñåêðåòó» âñåì çíàêîìûì, è ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì îáðàñòàëè âñå íîâûìè ïîäðîáíîñòÿìè. 

Êðîìå òîãî, ïðîèçîøëî åùå íåñêîëüêî êðóïíûõ õèùåíèé. Ñ ïðàâèòåëüñòâåííîãî ñêëàäà ïðîïàëî íåñêîëüêî íîâåéøèõ êîìïüþòåðîâ, ïàðòèÿ ëàáîðàòîðíîãî îáîðóäîâàíèÿ íå äîñòèãëà ìåñòà íàçíà÷åíèÿ, è òðè ãðóçîâèêà ñ õèìè÷åñêèìè ðåàêòèâàìè èñ÷åçëè áåç ñëåäà. Äàæå Îìè, êàê íè ñòàðàëñÿ, íå ñìîã âû÷èñëèòü èõ ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå. 

Êîãäà Óáèéöà íàêîíåö-òî âåðíóëñÿ, ìàëî íèêîìó íå ïîêàçàëîñü. Â ïîðòîâîì ñêëàäå áûëè îáíàðóæåíû îñòàíêè áàíäû íàðêîòîðãîâöåâ – èõ ðîâíûì ñëîåì ðàçìàçàëè ïî ñòåíàì è ïîëó. Òàèíñòâåííûé óáèéöà âûñêî÷èë èç-çà óãëà è ðàçìîçæèë ãîëîâó îäíîìó èç ïîëèöåéñêèõ, ïðèáûâøèõ íà ìåñòî ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ. È âñå ýòî íà ãëàçàõ ó èçóìëåííîé ïðåññû! Çà îáùåé ñóìàòîõîé îñòàëñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ïîêîéíûé ïîëèöåéñêèé óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîëó÷àë âçÿòêè îò ÿêóäçà. 

Âàéñ ãîíÿëèñü çà Óáèéöåé ïî âñåìó ãîðîäó, èíîãäà îòñòàâàÿ âñåãî íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò. È êàæäûé ðàç íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ îíè çàìå÷àëè äâóõ ñòðàííûõ òèïîâ: êðàñíîãî è áåëîãî. Àéÿ âñå áîëüøå çâåðåë ïîñëå êàæäîé âûëàçêè, äà è îñòàëüíûå ñòàëè äîâîëüíî íåðâíûìè. Ê ìàøèíå Àéþ íà êèëîìåòð íå ïîäïóñêàëè. Íó, ðàçâå ÷òî, ïîìûòü. 

Íàäî îòäàòü ïàðíÿì äîëæíîå, îäèí ðàç îíè ÷óòü íå ïîéìàëè Óáèéöó. Ïîäëàÿ òâàðü èçðÿäíî ïîìîòàëà èõ ïî ëàáèðèíòó òîêèéñêîé êàíàëèçàöèè, à ïîòîì ñáåæàëà ÷åðåç áàçó áûâøèõ ðàáîòîðãîâöåâ. «Áûâøèõ» - ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óäîâèùå óñïåëî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ïðåñòóïíèêàìè äî ïðèáûòèÿ Âàéñ. Áåëûå Îõîòíèêè âîðâàëèñü â êîìíàòó è åëå óñïåëè çàòîðìîçèòü íà ïðîïèòàííîì êðîâüþ êîâðå, óâèäåâ òîëïó äî ñìåðòè ïåðåïóãàííûõ ðåáÿòèøåê. Äåòè ñòàëè íåâîëüíûìè ñâèäåòåëÿìè òîãî, êàê ÷óäîâèùå ðàñïðàâëÿëîñü ñ èõ ïîõèòèòåëÿìè, ðàñêàëûâàÿ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå ãîëîâû, êàê îðåõè. 

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Âàéñ ðåøèëè äàòü Àéå âîçìîæíîñòü âûïóñòèòü ïàð è îòûãðàòüñÿ íà ìåáåëè, ïîêà Îìè çâîíèë â ïîëèöèþ. 

- Íó, ÷òî, Àéÿ? Ïîëåã÷àëî? – çàáîòëèâî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Êåí. Âàéñ ïîíóðî áðåëè ê äæèïó Éîäçè. 

- Íåò, - áóðêíóë Àéÿ, âûòàñêèâàÿ èç êóëàêà çàíîçû, îñòàâøèåñÿ ïîñëå îáùåíèÿ ñî ñòîëîì. 

Éîäçè âçäîõíóë, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ çâåçäíîå íåáî. 

- Ó ìåíÿ âñå íèêàê â ãîëîâå íå óêëàäûâàåòñÿ, - ðàçìûøëÿë îí âñëóõ. – Ìû – ëó÷øàÿ êîìàíäà Êðèòèêåð. Íàì ïðèõîäèëîñü èìåòü äåëî ñ öåëîé àðìèåé çëîäååâ, ñòðàäàþùèõ âñåâîçìîæíûìè ïñèõè÷åñêèìè îòêëîíåíèÿìè, ñ æóòêèìè ìóòàíòàìè, ÷îêíóòûìè äåâèöàìè, áåçóìíûìè ó÷åíûìè, åùå áîëåå æóòêèìè ìóòàíòàìè, ÷åðíûìè ìàãàìè è òîëïàìè íåñãîâîð÷èâûõ ïàðíåé ñ ïóøêàìè. Ïî÷åìó æå ìû íèêàê íå ìîæåì ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòîé òâàðüþ. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå, ñ êåì ìû ñòàëêèâàëèñü ðàíüøå, áûëè õîòü â êàêîé-òî ñòåïåíè ëþäüìè, - îòâåòèë Îìè, ñàäÿñü â ìàøèíó. – Íó, çíàåøü, ýòî òàêèå ñóùåñòâà, êîòîðûõ ìîæíî ïðîòêíóòü êàòàíîé, è åñòü áîëüøàÿ âåðîÿòíîñòü, ÷òî îíè ïîñëå ýòîãî óìðóò. À ÷òî ïðåäñòàâëÿåò èç ñåáÿ ýòà òâàðü, ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. Õîðîøî õîòü îíà äåòåé íå òðîíóëà. 

- Äà óæ. Ýòîãî ÿ áû íå ïåðåæèë, - êèâíóë Êåí è âäðóã îñòàíîâèëñÿ êàê âêîïàííûé. – Ïàðíè, ãëÿíüòå! Íà òîé ñòîðîíå óëèöû... 

Îíè. Áåëûé è êðàñíûé. Íà êàêèõ-òî ñòðàííûõ ìîòîöèêëàõ. Àéÿ çàðû÷àë è áðîñèëñÿ ê ìàøèíå, ÷óòü íå ñáèâ îêàçàâøåãîñÿ íà ïóòè Éîäçè. Òîò åëå óñïåë çàïðûãíóòü íà ïàññàæèðñêîå ñèäåíèå. Óäàðèâ ïî ãàçàì, Àéÿ ðàçâåðíóë ìàøèíó è ïîøåë íà ìîòîöèêëèñòîâ â ëîáîâóþ àòàêó. Îäíàêî çàãàäî÷íàÿ ïàðî÷êà ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàëàñü ñòàíîâèòüñÿ æåðòâàìè àâòîêàòàñòðîôû. Óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ìîòîöèêëû íà ïîëíîé ñêîðîñòè íåñëèñü ïî óëèöå. Äæèï ì÷àëñÿ çà íèìè. 

- Î, Ãîñïîäè! Îïÿòü ýòè ãîíêè ïî âåðòèêàëè! – âûë Êåí, ÷òî åñòü ñèëû öåïëÿÿñü çà ñèäåíèå. – Éîäçè, ñòóêíè åãî ÷åì-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû îí âûðóáèëñÿ! 

- Íà òàêîé ñêîðîñòè? Òû ñïÿòèë?! Ìû æå ðàçîáüåìñÿ! 

- Ìû è òàê ðàçîáüåìñÿ! – çàêðè÷àë Îìè. 

Èñòèííàÿ ïðàâäà. Ìîòîöèêëèñòû ñâåðíóëè â òóïèêîâûé ïåðåóëîê è íà ïîëíîé ñêîðîñòè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê ãëóõîé êèðïè÷íîé ñòåíå. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ìîòîöèêëèñòû âúåõàëè íà ñòåíó, êàê íà ýñòàêàäó, ïîì÷àëèñü ïî âåðòèêàëüíîé ïëîñêîñòè è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñêðûëèñü èç âèäà. Àéÿ íå íàñòîëüêî ñúåõàë ñ êàòóøåê, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîâòîðèòü ýòîò òðþê. Òîðìîçà ñðàáîòàëè îòëè÷íî. Åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, è Âàéñ ñòàëè áû ÷àñòüþ íàñòåííîé æèâîïèñè. 

- Íå ìîæåò áûòü! Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü! – áåñíîâàëñÿ Àéÿ. 

Êåí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Éîäçè. Éîäçè ïîñìîòðåë íà Îìè. Îìè ìîë÷à âûòàùèë äðîòèê, ìàêíóë â ïóçûðåê ñî ñíîòâîðíûì è ïåðåäàë Éîäçè. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó Àéÿ óïàë íà ðóëü è íà âíåøíèå ðàçäðàæèòåëè áîëüøå íå ðåàãèðîâàë. 

- Íó, òåïåðü äîìîé, - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë Êåí. – Ìíå ñðî÷íî íàäî âûïèòü. 

-Àíàëîãè÷íî, - îòîçâàëñÿ Éîäçè, ïåðåòàñêèâàÿ Àéþ íà ïàññàæèðñêîå ñèäåíèå. 

- Õîðîøî âàì... - ñ çàâèñòüþ ïðîòÿíóë Îìè. – À ÿ - íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèé. 

Êåí ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé: 

- Õî÷åøü, ÿ òåáå êàêàî ïðèãîòîâëþ? 

- Êñòàòè, ñåãîäíÿ òâîÿ î÷åðåäü ïîëèâàòü ëèëèè, - íåâïîïàä îòâåòèë Îìè. 

* * * 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Àéÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ â îòâðàòèòåëüíîì íàñòðîåíèè. Íî ïëîòíûé çàâòðàê, áóòûëêà õîëîäíîãî ïèâà è ïèðàòñêàÿ êîïèÿ íîâîãî ãîëëèâóäñêîãî áîåâèêà áûñòðî ïðèâåëè åãî â ÷óâñòâî. Îñîáåííî ïîìîã ýïèçîä, â êîòîðîì òàíêîì äàâèëè ìîòîöèêëèñòîâ. 

* * *

- Åùå îäèí áåññìûñëåííî ïðîæèòûé äåíü, åùå îäèí áåñöåëüíî ïîòðà÷åííûé äîëëàð, - ôèëîñîôñêè èçðåê Éîäçè, ïðîâåðÿÿ ñâîþ ïðîâîëîêó íà ïðåäìåò óçëîâ è ïåòåëü. 

- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, åùå 35 öåíòîâ áåññìûñëåííûõ íàëîãîâ? – ïîïðàâèë Êåí. Òî÷èëüíûé êàìåíü ðèòìè÷íî ñêîëüçèë ïî ëåçâèÿì «êîãòåé». – Íó, ÷òî, Àéÿ? Ìýíêñ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïóòíîå ñêàçàëà? 

Àéÿ çëîáíî ïîñìîòðåë íà òåëåôîí. 

- Êðèòèêåð î÷åíü îáåñïîêîåíû. Êàê òîëüêî óäàåòñÿ íàùóïàòü õîòü êàêîé-òî ñëåä â äåëå î õèùåíèè îáîðóäîâàíèÿ, íà÷èíàþò ïðîïàäàòü íàøè àãåíòû. À ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé èõ òåëà ïðèñûëàþò ïî ïî÷òå â íåáîëüøèõ êîðîáêàõ. È åùå Êðèòèêåð íå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî íàì íå óäàåòñÿ ïîéìàòü òàèíñòâåííîãî óáèéöó. 

- À ìíå-òî êàê ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ... – ïðîáîðìîòàë Îìè. – Ëàäíî, ðåáÿòà. Ïîéäåìòå. Ìîæåò, ñåãîäíÿ íàì ïîâåçåò. 

Âàéñ ïîãðóçèëèñü â ìàøèíó Éîäçè è ïîåõàëè ê ïàðêó íà ñåâåðå Òîêèî – èìåííî òàì â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âèäåëè ÷óäîâèùå. Îíè óæå ïîäúåçæàëè ê ìåñòó, êîãäà óñëûøàëè ïðîíçèòåëüíûé êðèê óæàñà è áîëè. 

- Ýòî îíî! 

Éîäçè êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì óäàëîñü ïðèïàðêîâàòüñÿ íà åäèíñòâåííîå ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî íà ñòîÿíêå. Îõîòíèêè âûñêî÷èëè èç ìàøèíû è ïîì÷àëèñü ê ðîùèöå, îòêóäà äîíîñèëèñü êðèêè. Îíè îïîçäàëè âñåãî íà 15 ñåêóíä. Ìîíñòð óñïåë ñêðûòüñÿ, îñòàâèâ òîëüêî ãðóäó ìÿñà íà òðàâå. 

- ×åðò! – Àéÿ ïûòàëñÿ íàéòè õîòü êàêèå-òî ñëåäû ÷óäîâèùà, íî êàê âñåãäà íè÷åãî íå îáíàðóæèë. 

- Ìîæåò, ðàçäåëèìñÿ è ïðî÷åøåì òåððèòîðèþ? – ïðåäëîæèë Êåí. – Îíî íå ìîãëî óéòè äàëåêî. 

- ×åðò ïîäåðè! Îïÿòü îïîçäàëè! – ðàçäîñàäîâàíî ñîîáùèë íåçíàêîìûé ãîëîñ. 

- Ðîâíî íà 38 ñåêóíä, - óòî÷íèë äðóãîé. 

Âàéñ îãëÿíóëèñü è ñòîëêíóëèñü íîñ ê íîñó ñ íåçâàíûìè ãîñòÿìè. Òàèíñòâåííàÿ ïàðî÷êà, êîòîðóþ îíè íå ðàç çàñòàâàëè íà ìåñòàõ ïðåñòóïëåíèé, ñïîêîéíî ñòîÿëà íåïîäàëåêó. Ó Àéè â ãëàçàõ ïîòåìíåëî. ßðîñòü, ðàçäðàæåíèå, ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå ïîñëåäíèõ íåäåëü âûðâàëèñü, íàêîíåö, íàðóæó. Èçäàâ íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûé âîïëü, Àéÿ âûòàùèë êàòàíó è áðîñèëñÿ íà êðàñíîêîæåãî ÷óæàêà, íàìåðåâàÿñü óñòðîèòü áîéíþ â ëó÷øèõ òðàäèöèÿõ àìåðèêàíñêèõ óæàñòèêîâ. 

- Àéÿ! – êðèêíóë åìó â ñëåä Îìè. – Êåí! Éîäçè!.. – ðàñòåðÿííî ïðîäîëæèë îí, ãëàäÿ, êàê åãî òîâàðèùè áðîñèëèñü âñëåä çà êîìàíäèðîì. – ß ÷òî, åäèíñòâåííûé çäðàâîìûñëÿùèé ÷åëîâåê âî âñåé êîìàíäå? 

Êðàñíîêîæèé òîëüêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ, îäíèì áûñòðûì äâèæåíèåì âûòàùèë èç-çà ñïèíû äâà ìå÷à è ñêðåñòèë èõ ïåðåä ñîáîé, áëîêèðóÿ àòàêó Àéè. Ñòàëü ñî çâîíîì óäàðèëàñü î ñòàëü, è îáà ìå÷íèêà íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä çàñòûëè, ïðîâåðÿÿ ñèëó ïðîòèâíèêà. 

- Òàààààê, – ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïðîòÿíóë êðàñíîêîæèé. – Çíà÷èò, ïî-õîðîøåìó äîãîâîðèòüñÿ íå õîòèì? – ×åðíûå ãëàçà ñëàáî ìåðöàëè çà ñòåêëàìè î÷êîâ. – Àí ãàðä! 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Êåí âçÿë íà ñåáÿ âòîðîãî ÷óæàêà. Òî÷íûé óäàð êîãòåé äîëæåí áûë áûòü ñìåðòîíîñíûì, íî ïðîòèâíèê ïîäíÿë ðóêó, è èç åãî çàïÿñòüÿ ñ ëåãêèì ùåë÷êîì âûñêî÷èëè òðè ñåðåáðèñòûõ ìîëíèè. Êåí ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñëåãêà èçîãíóòûå ëåçâèÿ, îñòàíîâèâøèå åãî îðóæèå: «Îíè ïîÿâèëèñü ïðÿìî èç ðóêè. Ïåð÷àòêè ó íåãî íåò... Îíè ïîÿâèëèñü ïðÿìî èç ðóêè!» 

Ïðîòèâíèê ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî åäèíñòâåííûì êðàñíûì ãëàçîì è çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Êîãòè. Òî, ÷òî íàäî. – Íà âòîðîé ðóêå ïîÿâèëèñü òî÷íî òàêèå æå ëåçâèÿ. - Ýòî òàê êñòàòè. Ìíå êàê ðàç íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ðàçðÿäèòüñÿ. 

Ïîêà Êåí è Àéÿ ðàçáèðàëèñü ñ ýòèìè íåïðèÿòíûìè ñþðïðèçàìè, Éîäçè êðóæèë îêîëî ñðàæàþùèõñÿ â íàäåæäå óëó÷èòü ìîìåíò è âûâåñòè èç ñòðîÿ êîãî-íèáóäü èç âðàãîâ. ×òîáû ïðè ýòîì ñâîèõ íå ïîêàëå÷èòü, äà è ñàìîìó íå ïîñòðàäàòü. 

Îìè äîñòàë èç ïàòðîíòàøà òðè äðîòèêà è, ÷òî áûëî ñèëû, çàïóñòèë èõ â Âàíà. Äðîòèêè óãîäèëè âðàãó òî÷íî ìåæäó ëîïàòîê è îòñêî÷èëè ñ ëåãêèì çâîíîì. Âàí èõ äàæå íå çàìåòèë. Ó Îìè îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçà íà ëîá ïîëåçëè. Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òîáû ýòîò òèï íîñèë ïîä ôóòáîëêîé áðîíåæèëåò! Còèñíóâ çóáû, îí çàðÿäèë àðáàëåò ñàìîé áîëüøîé ñòðåëîé. Îò îòäà÷è ïðè âûñòðåëå ó Îìè çàíûëî ïëå÷î. Íî ñòðåëà îòñêî÷èëà îò ñåðåáðèñòîãî ÷åðåïà, íå íàíåñÿ æåðòâå íèêàêîãî âðåäà. Âàí îáåðíóëñÿ è íåãîäóþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Îìè. 

- ß áû ïîïðîñèë íå ìåøàòü, – ðÿâêíóë îí. 

Îìè, òèõî îéêíóâ, ïðèçåìëèëñÿ ïîä äåðåâîì è ïðèíÿëñÿ áèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé î òîëñòûé ñòâîë. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Éîäçè ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñåêóíäîé çàìåøàòåëüñòâà è íàêèíóë ïðîâîëîêó íà ðóêó Âàíà, à Êåí íàíåñ ñìåðòîíîñíûé óäàð, êîòîðûé äîëæåí áûë ðàñïîðîòü ïðîòèâíèêó ãðóäü îò æèâîòà äî ïîäáîðîäêà. Îäíàêî ðåçóëüòàò îêàçàëñÿ íåñêîëüêî íåîæèäàííûì: îò÷àÿííûé ñêðåæåò ìåòàëëà î ìåòàëë è àáñîëþòíî òóïûå «êîãòè». ×óæàê îáèäåëñÿ: 

- ×åðò ïîäåðè! Ýòî áûëà ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ ôóòáîëêà! 

Îäàðèâ Éîäçè íåäîâîëüíûì âçãëÿäîì, îí íàìîòàë íà ðóêó ïðîâîëîêó è äåðíóë ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî áëîíäèí, îòîðâàâøèñü îò çåìëè, îïèñàë â âîçäóõå ïàðàáîëó è ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà Îìè. 

Êåí ïîïÿòèëñÿ, êîãäà ðóáèíîâûé ãëàç ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ â åãî ñòîðîíó. Âàí ñõâàòèë Ñèáèðÿêà çà øêèðêó è, õîðîøåíüêî ðàñêðóòèâ, îòïðàâèë âñëåä çà Éîäçè. Îáà óáèéöû òåïåðü áåñôîðìåííîé ãðóäîé âàëÿëèñü ïîä äåðåâîì. Îìè ïðîäîëæàë áèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé î ñòâîë â íàäåæäå, ÷òî âåñü ýòîò êîøìàð êîí÷èòñÿ, è îí ïðîñíåòñÿ â ñâîåé ïîñòåëè. 

- Áóäåøü ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, ãîëîâà çàáîëèò, - ñî çíàíèåì äåëà ñîîáùèë Âàí. 

- Îòâàëè! – îãðûçíóëñÿ Îìè. 

Âàí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó äðóãó, êîòîðûé óñòðîèë Àéå íàñòîÿùèé òåñò íà âûæèâàíèå. 

- Ïàéïåð, ìû è òàê óæå çàäåðæàëèñü. Ïîéäåì, à òî ÿ îïÿòü ïîòåðÿþ ñëåä Îõîòíèêà. 

Ïàéïåð îòáèë î÷åðåäíóþ àòàêó Àéè è íàíåñ êîíòðóäàð. Çàìåøêàéñÿ Àéÿ õîòü íà äîëþ ñåêóíäû, îñòàëñÿ áû áåç íîãè. 

- Äà ëàäíî òåáå, Âàí. ß òàê íå ðàçâëåêàëñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìû ïîêèíóëè ðîäíóþ ñèñòåìó. Ìàëûø ôåõòóåò ïî÷òè òàê æå õîðîøî, êàê Áóëëè. 

Ýòî áûë óäàð íèæå ïîÿñà: Àéÿ íå âûíîñèë, êîãäà êðèòèêîâàëè åãî óìåíèå âëàäåòü ìå÷îì. 

- Ïðàâäà, Áóëëè â äâà ðàçà ìåíüøå. È â äâà ðàçà áûñòðåå. Çàáàâíî, äà? 

- Ïàéïåð, ïåðåñòàíü åãî äðàçíèòü. Ó íåãî óæå ïåíà íà ãóáàõ ïîÿâèëàñü. Äëÿ ëþäåé ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî. 

- Äà âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, - îòìàõíóëñÿ Ïàéïåð. – Çíà÷èò, îí íàêîíåö-òî ïåðåñòàíåò ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ è ïîêàæåò, íà ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ñïîñîáåí. Òðàäèöèîííûå òåõíèêè òîëüêî îãðàíè÷èâàþò âîçìîæíîñòè, òû íå íàõîäèøü? 

Àéÿ çàáûë ïðî âñÿêóþ îñòîðîæíîñòü è ñ ÿðîñòíûì âîïëåì áðîñèëñÿ íà Ïàéïåðà. À çðÿ. Ïàéïåð ëåãêî óêëîíèëñÿ îò óäàðà è ñõâàòèë Àéþ çà çàïÿñòüÿ. Ñòîï! À ÷åì æå îí äåðæàë ìå÷è? Àéÿ çàìåð è ðàñòåðÿííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà «ëèøíèå» ðóêè, êîòîðûõ åùå ñåêóíäó íàçàä ó Ïàéïåðà íå áûëî. Íà êàæäîé ðóêå áûëî ïî âîñåìü ïàëüöåâ. 

- Õîðîøî, ïîïðîáóåì ïî-äðóãîìó, - óñòàëî âçäîõíóë Âàí. – Åñëè èç-çà òåáÿ ìû îïÿòü ïîòåðÿåì ñëåä, ÿ ëè÷íî ïðîòàùó òåáÿ ãîëûøîì ïî ðæàâûì ãâîçäÿì, à ïîòîì íåäåëþ áóäó îòìà÷èâàòü â àçîòíîé êèñëîòå. Òàê ïîíÿòíåå? 

- Íó, ëàäíî, ëàäíî… - ïðîâîð÷àë Ïàéïåð, óáðàë ìå÷è â íîæíû è òî÷íûì óäàðîì îòïðàâèë Àéþ â îáùóþ êó÷ó ïîä äåðåâîì. 

- Îé! – ðàçäàëñÿ èç-ïîä Àéè ñëàáûé ïèñê Îìè. 

- Èçâèíè. Êñòàòè, áóäåøü è äàëüøå òàê áèòüñÿ î äåðåâî, ãîëîâà çàáîëèò. 

- Îòâàëè! 

- Íó, êàê ñêàæåøü. 

È ñòðàííàÿ ïàðî÷êà óäàëèëàñü, îñòàâèâ Îìè íàåäèíå ñ èñòåðèêîé. Ïîíåìíîãó Îìè óñïîêîèëñÿ è ñ óæàñîì îñîçíàë, ÷òî èç âñåé êîìàíäû òîëüêî îí îäèí îñòàëñÿ â ñîçíàíèè. È åìó ïðèäåòñÿ âåçòè îñòàëüíûõ äîìîé. Î, Áîæå... 

Ñî ñòîðîíû Êåíà ðàçäàëñÿ æàëîáíûé ñòîí. 

- Êåí! Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? 

- Îìè? – ñëîâà çâó÷àëè íåâíÿòíî. - Ø-ø-øòî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïî÷åìó òåáÿ òðîå? 

- Êåí, ïîìîãè äîòàùèòü îñòàëüíûõ äî ìàøèíû. Ñìîæåøü ïîäíÿòü Àéþ? 

Êåí íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ òóïî ïÿëèëñÿ íà Àéþ, ó êîòîðîãî ïîä ãëàçîì óæå ðàñöâåòàë æèâîïèñíåéøèé ôèíãàë. 

- Êîòîðîãî? Èõ çäåñü ÷åòûðå... 

Êåí ÷åñòíî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòü Àéþ, íî ïðîìàõíóëñÿ è ïðîïàõàë íîñîì çåìëþ. 

- Çíà÷èò, íå ýòîãî, - ïîäåëèëñÿ îí ñâîèìè ñîîáðàæåíèÿìè ñ êëóìáîé. 

Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ íåóäà÷íûõ ïîïûòîê Îìè âñå-òàêè óõèòðèëñÿ äîòàùèòü âñåõ äî ìàøèíû. Êåí òåì âðåìåíåì îïÿòü ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Íî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå áûëî åùå âïåðåäè. Îìè çàáðàëñÿ íà âîäèòåëüñêîå ñèäåíèå è äðîæàùåé ðóêîé ïîâåðíóë êëþ÷ çàæèãàíèÿ. 

-Íó, ëàäíî... – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. – Äîïóñòèì, ïðàâ ó ìåíÿ íåò. Íî ÿ æå âîæó ìîòîðîëëåð. Íàâåðíÿêà ìàøèíà îò íåãî íå ñèëüíî îòëè÷àåòñÿ. – Îí âçãëÿíóë íà ïðèáîðíóþ äîñêó. – Èíòåðåñíî, äëÿ ÷åãî âñå ýòè äàò÷èêè? 

Ïîåçäêà äî äîìà ïðîøëà ñïîêîéíî. Îìè îêàçàëñÿ íà ðåäêîñòü îñòîðîæíûì âîäèòåëåì, è äàæå íå ïîääàëñÿ íà ïîäíà÷êè êàêîé-òî áàáóëè íà ìîïåäå, êîòîðàÿ ÿâíî õîòåëà ïðîêàòèòüñÿ íàïåðåãîíêè. Éîäçè íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ. Ýòîãî åìó õâàòèëî íà òî, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü Îìè çàòàùèòü îñòàëüíûõ âíóòðü è âûëèòü âåäðî âîäû íà ñåáÿ è ëèëèè, ïîñëå ÷åãî îí ðóõíóë íà äèâàí â ãîñòèíîé è îòêëþ÷èëñÿ. 

_Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò..._


	3. 3

Íåçâàíûå ãîñòè 

Àâòîðû: Koko-chan & The Blue Spanch 

_Ïåðåâîä: Êîòîêðûñ_

À â ýòî âðåìÿ, íà äðóãîì êîíöå ãîðîäà, Êðîóôîðä íåñïåøíî ïðîãóëèâàëñÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì ëàáîðàòîðíîãî êîìïëåêñà, ïðîäóìûâàÿ ñëåäóþùóþ çàïèñü äëÿ äíåâíèêà. Âïåðâûå çà äåíü âûäàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñïîêîéíûõ ìèíóò. 

«Äîðîãîé äíåâíèê, 

È êàê ýòî ìåíÿ óãîðàçäèëî? Ïî÷åìó ìû îïÿòü ñâÿçàëèñü ñ Òàêàòîðè? Õîòÿ ýòî êàê ðàç ïîíÿòíî. Íàñ ìîãóò íàíÿòü òîëüêî î÷åíü áîãàòûå è ñóìàñøåäøèå ëþäè. À âñå Òàêàòîðè – ìèëëèîíåðû è çàêîí÷åííûå ïñèõè. Âïðî÷åì, ìíå ëè èõ óïðåêàòü? Âîçüìåì, ê ïðèìåðó, ìîèõ êîëëåã: Íàãè – äåïðåññèâíûé ïîäðîñòîê, Øóëüäèõ – ñåêñóàëüíûé ìàíüÿê, Ôàðôè... Íó, Ôàðôè - ýòî Ôàðôè. Ëàäíî, ñîãëàñåí, äàæå Òàêàòîðè íå òàêèå ÷îêíóòûå, êàê Ôàðôè. Ýòîò ñêîðî è Áýòìåíà ïåðåïëþíåò. Ì-äà… Ìîæåò, âåðíóòüñÿ â Êàëèôîðíèþ? Òàì òåïëî. È íèêòî íå ïûòàåòñÿ çàõâàòèòü ìèð. 

Êñòàòè, î çàõâàòå ìèðà. Íàø íîâûé áîññ - äâîþðîäíûé áðàò Ðåéäçè, Êàéäçèí Òàêàòîðè. Ãåíèàëüíûé ó÷åíûé-ãåíåòèê, íåíàâèäÿùèé âñå ÷åëîâå÷åñòâî. Îí îäåðæèì èäååé ñîçäàíèÿ óíèâåðñàëüíûõ ñîëäàò, è ìå÷òàåò î âñåëåíñêîì ãîñïîäñòâå. Ïûòàåòñÿ óáåäèòü íàñ, ÷òî ñòðàííàÿ òâàðü, êîòîðàÿ íåäàâíî ïîÿâèëñü â ãîðîäå, - åãî ðóê äåëî. Ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàþñü. Ìû íàóñüêàëè îäíî èç åãî òâîðåíèé íà Òîò, òàê îíà åãî â ïÿòü ñåêóíä çàáèëà çîíòèêîì. È ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ «óíèâåðñàëüíûé ñîëäàò»! 

Êñòàòè îá ýòîé äåâ÷îíêå. Âîò îò êîãî áû ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì èçáàâèëñÿ. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ñëûøó, êàê ÿïîíöû ïðîèçíîñÿò åå èìÿ, âñïîìèíàþ ñîáà÷êó èç «Âîëøåáíèêà Èçóìðóäíîãî ãîðîäà». Ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçíîå ñîçäàíüå. Íî ïðèõîäèòñÿ òåðïåòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî äàæå ñàìàÿ íåâèííàÿ øóòêà â åå àäðåñ âûçûâàåò ó Íàãè... õì... áóðíóþ ðåàêöèþ. Íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí â íåé íàøåë? Äàâíî áû åå âûãíàë çà îäíè òîëüêî ýêñïåðèìåíòû íàä Ôàðôè. Êîãäà æå îíà ïåðåñòàíåò...» 

«Êðîóôîðä!» – ãàðêíóë Øóëüäèõ ïî òåëåïàòè÷åñêîé ñâÿçè. Êðîóôîðä ïîìîðùèëñÿ. 

«Íó, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç?» 

«Íàì íóæíà òâîÿ ïîìîùü â êîíôåðåíö-çàëå. Ñðî÷íî.» 

Â êîíôåðåíö-çàëå Øóëüäèõ è Íàãè óãðþìî íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê Ôàðôàðåëëî êðóòèòñÿ ïîä ïîòîëêîì, âöåïèâøèñü â ëîïàñòü âåíòèëÿòîðà, è âèçæèò îò âîñòîðãà. 

- Òàààê, - óãðîæàþùå ïðîòÿíóë Êðîóôîðä. – Êòî îïÿòü íàêîðìèë åãî ñàõàðîì? 

- ×ÈÊÈ-ÁÐÛÊ!!! – çàîðàë Ôàðô, îòïóñòèë ëîïàñòü âåíòèëÿòîðà è ïðèçåìëèëñÿ òî÷íî íà Øóëüäèõà. – ×èêè-áðûê! ×èêè-áðûê-áðûê-áðûê! 

- Î, ¸... - òîëüêî è ñìîã ñêàçàòü òåëåïàò. 

Êðîóôîðä ñ òðóäîì ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå íåìåäëåííî îòïðàâèòüñÿ â àýðîïîðò è êóïèòü áèëåò äî Êàëèôîðíèè â îäèí êîíåö. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ñõâàòèë Ôàðôè çà øêèðêó è ñòàùèë ñ ïîëóðàçäàâëåííîãî Øóëüäèõà: 

- Ìîæåò, õâàòèò äóðà÷èòüñÿ? 

Ôàðôè èñòåðè÷åñêè çàõèõèêàë è ïðèíÿëñÿ ñêàêàòü ïî êîìíàòå, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ îðàòü âî âñå ãîðëî: «×èêè-áðûê!». Ïîõîæå, ó íåãî ïîÿâèëîñü íîâîå ëþáèìîå ñëîâå÷êî. 

- Ïî êðàéíå ìåðå, îí áîëüøå íå ñ÷èòàåò ñåáÿ ìîðñêèì ñêàòîì. – Ðÿäîì ñ Êðîóôîðäîì, ñ òîñêîé âñïîìèíàâøåì òèõèå ïèêíèêè íà êàëèôîðíèéñêîì áåðåãó, âíåçàïíî âîçíèê Íàãè. – Îí òîãäà ÷óòü íå óòîíóë â àêâàðèóìå, åëå óñïåëè âûòàùèòü. Ìîæåò, âñå-òàêè ñòîèò îòïðàâèòü åãî â ïñèõóøêó? 

- Êàê ðàç ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ ó ìåíÿ áûëî îá ýòîì âèäåíèå, - ñî âçäîõîì îòîçâàëñÿ Êðîóôîðä. – Îí âûëîìàåò äâåðü ïàëàòû è ñáåæèò, óáèâ âñåõ, êðîìå ìàëåíüêîé æåëòîé êàíàðåéêè, à ïîòîì ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ ê áàíäå ðîêåðø-ëåñáèÿíîê. Äóìàþ, äëÿ âñåõ áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè ìû îñòàâèì åãî ó ñåáÿ. 

- ×ÈÊÈ-ÁÐÛÊ!!! 

- Íî ýòî æå íåâûíîñèìî! 

- À êîìó ñåé÷àñ ëåãêî... 

Â çàë âáåæàëà æóòêî íåäîâîëüíàÿ Òîò, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ïóñòûì áóìàæíûì ïàêåòîì. 

- Ïðèçíàâàéòåñü, - ãðîçíî ïèñêíóëà îíà, - êòî ñúåë âñå ìîè êîíôåòû? Öåëûé êèëîãðàìì! 

- Äàé, óãàäàþ, - ïðîñòîíàë Øóëüäèõ. – Òû îïÿòü îñòàâèëà êîíôåòû íà êóõîííîì ñòîëå, íà ñàìîì âèäíîì ìåñòå. 

- À ÷òî? – Òîò ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ÷åñòíûìè ãëàçàìè. 

- ×èêè-áðûê! – ïðîïåë Ôàðôè, õîðîøåíüêî ðàçáåæàëñÿ è âðåçàëñÿ â ñòåíó. Íà ñåêóíäó âñå çàìåðëî, à ïîòîì ðàçìàçàâøèéñÿ ïî ñòåíå Ôàðô ìåäëåííî ñòåê íà ïîë. Äåéñòâèå ñàõàðà ïîñòåïåííî ïðîõîäèëî. 

- Òû ýòî ñïåöèàëüíî ñäåëàëà, äà? – âîçìóòèëñÿ Øóëüäèõ. 

Òîò ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî åùå áîëåå ÷åñòíûìè ãëàçàìè. 

- Íî âåäü Ôàðôè òàêîé ìèëûé, êîãäà íà íåãî íàõîäèò. 

- Áåðåã... Àêóëû... – ïðîõðèïåë Ôàðôàðåëëî, îòëåïëÿÿ ñåáÿ îò ïîëà. Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è îáâåë ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ïëîòîÿäíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

Íàãè ïîñïåøíî ïîäíÿë âñåõ íà áàëêó ïîä ïîòîëêîì. Ôàðô áåñíîâàëñÿ âíèçó: ÿðîñòíî ðû÷àë, áðûçãàë ñëþíîé è ïîäïðûãèâàë, ïûòàÿñü äîòÿíóòüñÿ è òÿïíóòü êîãî-íèáóäü çà íîãó. 

- Ôàðôè òàêîé çàáàâíûé, êîãäà áåãàåò è êðè÷èò «×èêè-áðûê!». Íå òî, ÷òî ñòðàøèëèùà, êîòîðûõ äåëàåò ãîñïîäèí Òàêàòîðè. Îíè ñîâñåì íå çàáàâíûå. È ìèñòåðó Êðîëèêó îíè òîæå íå íðàâÿòñÿ. 

Øóëüäèõ ñòîëêíóë äåâ÷îíêó ñ áàëêè è ñ óêîðîì ïîñìîòðåë íà Íàãè: 

- Íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû â ýòîé äóðå íàøåë? 

Íàãè ìîë÷à âåðíóë Òîò íà ìåñòî è ñáðîñèë âíèç Øóëüäèõà. Äâà ïðîòåñòóþùèõ âîïëÿ ïðîçâó÷àëè ïî÷òè ñèíõðîííî, êîãäà òåëåïàò ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà Ôàðôàðåëëî. 

Ïî çàêîíó ïîäëîñòè, â ýòîò ìîìåíò â çàë âîøåë Êàéäçèí Òàêàòîðè. 

- ×òî âû ñåáå ïîçâîëÿåòå, íåäîóìêè? Âû äîëæíû îõðàíÿòü òåððèòîðèþ. ×òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò? ß òðåáóþ îáúÿñíåíèé! 

- Áåðåã... Àêóëû... – îòîçâàëñÿ Ôàðô îòêóäà-òî èç-ïîä Øóëüäèõà. 

Êðîóôîðä çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè, âñïîìèíàÿ, êàê ïðåêðàñíû òðîïè÷åñêèå çàêàòû. 

* * *

- Ïîãîäè, ýòî ÷òî æå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ? – Êåí ïðèëîæèë õîëîäíûé ïÿòàê ê ñèíÿêó. – Çíà÷èò, òû â÷åðà ïðèâåç íàñ äîìîé? 

- ß åäèíñòâåííûé áûë â ñîçíàíèè, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Îìè. – À âû âàëÿëèñü íà òðàâêå è èçîáðàæàëè âÿëåíóþ ðûáó. 

- Ïðîñòî ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî ìû íè âî ÷òî íå âðåçàëèñü, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Éîäçè. Îí áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ ðàñïóòàòü êëóáîê, â êîòîðûé ïðåâðàòèëàñü åãî ïðîâîëîêà. – À ÷òî âîîáùå â÷åðà ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïðîñûïàþñü óòðîì – âñå áîëèò, è ðóáàøêà ìîêðàÿ. 

- ß òî÷íî ïîìíþ, ÷òî ìû ñòîëêíóëèñü ñ òåìè äâóìÿ òèïàìè, - îòîçâàëñÿ Àéÿ, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïîëèðîâàòü êàòàíó. – À âñå îñòàëüíîå – êàê â òóìàíå. 

Îìè óãðþìî êèâíóë. Îò îäíîé ìûñëè î â÷åðàøíåì ó íåãî íà÷èíàëàñü ìèãðåíü. 

- Ìû çàòåÿëè ñ íèìè äðàêó, íî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî èç ýòîãî íå âûøëî. Äóìàþ, îíè - íå ëþäè. 

- Ïî÷åìó ýòî? – óäèâèëñÿ Éîäçè. 

Îìè ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë òðè ïîãíóâøèõñÿ äðîòèêà è ñòðåëó ñ ðàñêîëîòûì íàêîíå÷íèêîì. 

- Íà ýòîì áåëîì òèïå áûëè òîëüêî äæèíñû è ôóòáîëêà. ß ïîïàë åìó â ñïèíó è â çàòûëîê, è ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Îí, íàâåðíîå, ðîáîò, èëè òèïà òîãî. 

Êåí ïîåæèëñÿ: 

- Òîãäà ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó ó íåãî êëèíêè ïðÿìî èç çàïÿñòüÿ âûñêî÷èëè. È ïî÷åìó ìîè «êîãòè» çàòóïèëèñü îò óäàðà. À ÷òî íà ñ÷åò êðàñíîãî? 

Àéÿ çàäóì÷èâî ïîòðîãàë ñèíÿê ïîä ãëàçîì: 

- Âåëèêîëåïíî âëàäååò ìå÷îì. Ñðàçó äâóìÿ. Ïðåâîñõîäíàÿ òåõíèêà... Îí ñèëüíåå, ÷åì Ðåéäçè Òàêàòîðè. - Àéÿ íàõìóðèëñÿ, ïðèïîìèíàÿ. – À åùå ó íåãî ÷åòûðå ðóêè. 

- ×òî?! 

- ×åòûðå ðóêè. Äâóìÿ îí äåðæàë ìå÷è, à äâóìÿ äðóãèìè ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà çàïÿñòüÿ. Íà êàæäîé áûëî ïî âîñåìü ïàëüöåâ ñ êîãòÿìè. À ïîòîì îí áðîñèë ìå÷ è îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ â íîêàóò. ß îòêàçûâàþñü îò ýòîé ìèññèè. ß íå ïîäïèñûâàëñÿ áîðîòüñÿ ñ äåìîíàìè. 

- Áîþñü, òàê ïðîñòî îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ìèññèè íå óäàñòñÿ, - âîçðàçèë Îìè, îòêðûâàÿ áóòûëêó ìèíåðàëêè. 

- Ýòî òî÷íî, - âçäîõíóë Éîäçè. – Êðèòèêåð ýòîãî íå äîïóñòÿò. Ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäíàïðÿ÷üñÿ è ïîéìàòü-òàêè ýòèõ ìåðçàâöåâ. Èíà÷å íàì íå çàïëàòÿò. Êñòàòè, Îìè, ïî÷åìó ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ â ìîêðîé ðóáàøêå? 

- Òû ïîëèâàë ëèëèè. 

- Ì-äà... Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç íàäî ëó÷øå öåëèòüñÿ. 

* * *

Ñíîâà âûéòè íà ñëåä ÷óäîâèùà èì óäàëîñü òîëüêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îíè êàæäóþ íî÷ü ðûñêàëè ïî ãîðîäó, è âîçâðàùàëèñü äîìîé òîëüêî ïîä óòðî, çëûå è íåâûñïàâøèåñÿ. Öåëü óäàëîñü îáíàðóæèòü ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî: Éîäçè çàáëóäèëñÿ â çàïàäíîé ÷àñòè ãîðîäà. Êàê îêàçàëîñü, â òðè ÷àñà íî÷è àâòîñòîÿíêè íå ðàáîòàþò, òàê ÷òî êóïèòü êàðòó, èëè ñïðîñèòü äîðîãó áûëî àáñîëþòíî íå ó êîãî. Îíè óæå öåëûé ÷àñ êðóæèëè îêîëî êàêèõ-òî çàáðîøåííûõ ñêëàäîâ, êîãäà óñëûøàëè êðèê. Ýòî íå áûë êðèê æåðòâû. Òîëüêî îäíî ñóùåñòâî ìîãëî èçäàâàòü òàêîé çâóê: ïðîíçèòåëüíûé, ñ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèìè íîòêàìè âîé, ïîëíûé ÿðîñòè è æàæäû óáèéñòâà. ×óäîâèùå áåñíîâàëîñü ãäå-òî ñîâñåì íåïîäàëåêó, çà çäàíèåì ñêëàäà. Îòòóäà æå äîíîñòèëñÿ ðåâ è ãóë, êàê íà ãîíêàõ Ôîðìóëû-1. 

Íàøè ãåðîè íå êîëåáàëèñü íè ñåêóíäû. Ïðèïàðêîâàâ ìàøèíó â òèõîì ïåðåóëêå, îíè ïðîêðàëèñü âäîëü ñòåíû è îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóëè èç-çà óãëà – îöåíèòü îáñòàíîâêó. Îáñòàíîâêà áûëà ÷òî íàäî. Ïÿòüäåñÿò èëè øåñòüäåñÿò íàåìíèêîâ íà ìîòîöèêëàõ êðóæèëè âîêðóã çäîðîâåííîé ìàõèíû, ðàçìàõèâàÿ òÿæåëûìè öåïÿìè, êàê ëàññî. Â öåíòðå êðóãà ñòîÿëî ÷óäîâèùå. Åãî óæå óñïåëè îïóòàòü öåïÿìè, íî îíî íå ñäàâàëîñü, âûëî è ïûòàëîñü äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî íàïàäàþùèõ. Íà ãëàçàõ ó èçóìëåííûõ Âàéñ îíî ñáðîñèëî òðîèõ íàåìíèêîâ ñ ìîòîöèêëîâ è óáèëî áû èõ, åñëè áû åùå ïÿòåðî íå óäåðæàëè åãî, âîâðåìÿ íàòÿíóâ öåïè. 

- Ñìîòðèòå, ðåáÿòà, - ïðîøåïòàë Îìè. – Îíè ïûòàþòñÿ çàãíàòü åãî âîí â òîò áðîíèðîâàííûé ôóðãîí. Êòî-òî õî÷åò çàïîëó÷èòü ÷óäîâèùå âî ÷òî áû òî íè ñòàëî. 

- Êòî áû ýòî íè áûë, ìû çíàåì, êîãî îí íàíÿë, - îòîçâàëñÿ Êåí, óêàçûâàÿ íà ïÿòåðûõ ëþäåé, ñòîÿâøèõ íåïîäàëåêó. – Åñëè îíè â ýòîì çàìåøàíû, âñå ñòàíîâèòñÿ íà ñâîè ìåñòà. 

- Øâàðö! – çàøèïåë Àéÿ. – È äåâ÷îíêà èç Øðàéíò. 

Îìè èçäàë çâóê, ïîõîæèé íà ãëóõîå ðû÷àíèå. Â åãî ãëàçàõ çàæåãñÿ õèùíûé îãîíü. 

- Òîò! – ðÿâêíóë îí. – Íåíàâèæó ýòó äåâ÷îíêó! 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí âûñêî÷èë èç óêðûòèÿ è áðîñèëñÿ íà âðàãà: 

- ÑÄÎÕÍÈ!!! 

Îò òàêîé âûõîäêè åãî êîëëåãè ñëåãêà îïåøèëè. 

- È ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ «ñàìûé ðàññóäèòåëüíûé â êîìàíäå»... – ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Éîäçè. 

Øâàðö íè÷óòü íå óäèâèëî ïîÿâëåíèå Âàéñ. Ó Êðîóôîðäà áûëà äàâíÿÿ ïðèâû÷êà êàæäîå óòðî çàãëÿäûâàòü â áóäóùåå, òàê ÷òî ýòó âñòðå÷ó îí ïðåäâèäåë. Êðèêíóâ ìîòîöèêëèñòàì, ÷òîáû îíè ñêîðåå çàãîíÿëè ìîíñòðà â ôóðãîí, îí ñ óõìûëêîé ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Àéå. Éîäçè è Êåíó ïðèøëîñü ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ Øóëüäèõîì, Íàãè è Ôàðôàðåëëî. Îìè áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò - ãîíÿëñÿ çà Òîò ïî âñåìó áóíêåðó. 

- Ñäîõíè! Ñäîõíè! Ñäîõíè! – êðè÷àë îí, êèäàÿ äðîòèêè. 

- Íåò! Íåò! Íåò! – Òîò ëîâêî îòáèâàëà äðîòèêè è ïûòàëàñü äîñòàòü Îìè çîíòèêîì. 

Äàëüøå âñå áûëî êàê â êîøìàðíîì ñíå. Àéÿ åëå-åëå ñäåðæèâàë àòàêè Êðîóôîðäà; Éîäçè ñ Êåíîì èç ñèë âûáèâàëèñü, ïûòàÿñü è Øóëüäèõà â ñâîè ìûñëè íå ïóñòèòü, è îò Íàãè óâåðíóòüñÿ; Ôàðôàðåëëî ïóòàëñÿ ó âñåõ ïîä íîãàìè; ìîòîöèêëèñòû ñ öåïÿìè äîïîëíÿëè êàðòèíó. 

Ïîìîùü ïðèøëà â ñàìûé íåîæèäàííûé ìîìåíò. Ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê ðèòìè÷íûõ óäàðîâ ìåòàëëà îá àñôàëüò, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî áåæàë â ïîäêîâàííûõ ñàïîãàõ. Ïîòîì ðèòì îáîðâàëñÿ, è îäèí èç ìîòîöèêëèñòîâ âìåñòå ñ ìîòîöèêëîì ïðîëåòåë ìèìî íàøèõ ãåðîåâ íà áðåþùåì ïîëåòå è ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà òðîèõ ñâîèõ êîëëåã. Åùå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ðàçäàëñÿ óäèâëåííûé ïèñê: Òîò ïîâòîðèëà òðþê ìîòîöèêëèñòà è ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà Êðîóôîðäà. Àéÿ îãëÿíóëñÿ è äàæå ðîò îòêðûë îò óäèâëåíèÿ ïðè âèäå âûñîêîé áåëîé ôèãóðû, ëîâêèì óäàðîì ïðåâðàùàþùåé î÷åðåäíîé Õàðëåé â ãðóäó ìåòàëëîëîìà. 

- Äåðæèñü, ìåëþçãà! – ðàçäàëñÿ íàä óõîì Àéè óæå çíàêîìûé áàñ. Íàä ãîëîâîé êîìàíäèðà Âàéñ ìåëüêíóëî ëåçâèå ìå÷à, îòáèâàÿ ìåòêî áðîøåííóþ öåïü. Ïàéïåð ñáðîñèë ñ ìîòîöèêëà î÷åðåäíîãî íàåìíèêà è îñëåïèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Àéå. – Ïîòîì ãëàçàìè õëîïàòü áóäåøü. Ðàáîòàé. 

Àéÿ çàðû÷àë è áðîñèëñÿ íà Ïàéïåðà. Òîò ïåðåõâàòèë çàíåñåííóþ äëÿ óäàðà ðóêó è ðûâêîì ðàçâåðíóë Àéþ ëèöîì ê âðàãàì: 

- Äà íåò æå, áåñòîëî÷ü! Ñ íèìè íàäî äðàòüñÿ, à íå ñî ìíîé. Õî÷åøü - âåðü, õî÷åøü - íåò, íî ìû íà âàøåé ñòîðîíå. 

Ñ äðóãîãî êîíöà ïëîùàäêè ðàçäàëñÿ åùå îäèí ÿðîñòíûé âîïëü, êîãäà íàåìíèêàì óäàëîñü çàãíàòü ÷óäîâèùå â ôóðãîí. Ñðàæàâøèéñÿ ñ Ôàðôàðåëëî áåëîêîæèé ÷óæàê âûðóãàëñÿ è áðîñèëñÿ ê ôóðãîíó, îòøâûðíóâ îäíîãëàçîãî ïñèõà â ñòîðîíó. Îí ìîã áû óñïåòü ïåðåõâàòèòü ìàøèíó, åñëè áû íà åãî ïóòè íå âñòàë Øóëüäèõ. 

- Íå òàê áûñòðî, ïðèÿòåëü, - íàõàëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ Øâàðö. – Ìû íåìàëî ñèë ïîòðàòèëè íà ïîèìêó ýòîãî ìîíñòðà. 

- Óéäè ñ äîðîãè, òåëåïàò. – Â ãîëîñå Âàíà ñêâîçèëà óãðîçà. 

- Íåò, ýòî òû óéäè ñ äîðîãè, Áåëîñíåæêà, - îòîçâàëñÿ Øóëüäèõ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîíèêíóòü â ñîçíàíèå Âàíà. 

Âàí ñëåãêà ïîøàòíóëñÿ, íî òóò æå âûïðÿìèëñÿ è, óëûáíóâøèñü, îòêðûë ñâîé ìîçã äëÿ âíåøíåãî âîçäåéñòâèÿ. Íà êàêîå-òî ìãíîâåíèå Øóëüäèõà îõâàòèë óæàñ, êîãäà îí îñîçíàë, íàñêîëüêî ýòîò ðàçóì îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò âñåãî, ñ ÷åì åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó îí ðóõíóë íà çåìëþ, òåðÿÿ ñîçíàíèå îò óæàñíîé ãîëîâíîé áîëè. 

Âàí âçãëÿíóë òóäà, ãäå åùå íåäàâíî ñòîÿë ãðóçîâèê, è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ìàøèíà ñ ÷óäîâèùåì èñ÷åçëà. Åùå ðàç íåãðîìêî âûðóãàâøèñü, îí íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ïàéïåðó, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ÷òî îòïðàâèë Íàãè â íîêàóò. 

Èñ÷åçíîâåíèå ãðóçîâèêà çàìåòèë íå òîëüêî Âàí. Ìîòîöèêëèñòû òîæå áûñòðî îñîçíàëè, ÷òî íå ïîäïèñûâàëèñü áîðîòüñÿ ñ äåìîíàìè, è áðîñèëèñü íàóòåê. Êðîóôîðä ñîñêðåá ñåáÿ ñ àñôàëüòà, âçâàëèë Íàãè íà ïëå÷î è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïèíêàìè ïðèâîäèòü Øóëüäèõà è Ôàðôàðåëëî â ÷óâñòâî. Âñêîðå âñå ÷åòâåðî íàïåðåãîíêè óäèðàëè ñ ïîëÿ áîÿ. Íåñêîëüêî îáåñêóðàæåííàÿ Òîò ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèìè, íà õîäó âûòàñêèâàÿ äðîòèê èç çîíòèêà. 

- Áðýä, ÷òî æ òû íàñ îá ýòîì íå ïðåäóïðåäèë, - ïðîñòîíàë Øóëüäèõ, äåðæàñü çà ãîëîâó. 

- ß íå çíàë, ÷òî ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ! – âûäîõíóë íà áåãó Êðîóôîðä. – Òàêîãî â ìîåì óòðåííåì âèäåíèè íå áûëî. ß íå ìîãó ïðåäñêàçûâàòü äåéñòâèÿ ýòèõ äâîèõ. 

- ×òî?! – îïåøèë Øóëüäèõ. 

Êðîóôîðä íå óäîñòîèë åãî îòâåòîì – Âàí íå îòñòàâàë íè íà øàã, ãóëêî òîïàÿ ïî àñôàëüòó. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì Âàéñ ïåðåâîäèëè äûõàíèå, ñ îïàñêîé ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà Ïàéïåðà. Ìå÷ ó íåãî áûë ãîðàçäî äëèííåå è òÿæåëåå àéèíîãî, íî óïðàâëÿëñÿ îí íèì ëåãêî, êàê ñ èãðóøêîé. 

Ïàéïåð ïðîâîäèë âçãëÿäîì Âàíà, áðîñèâøåãîñÿ â ïîãîíþ çà êîìàíäîé Øâàðö, ïîòîì ñî âçäîõîì óáðàë ìå÷ â íîæíû è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Áåëûì Îõîòíèêàì: 

- Íó ÷òî, ìàëûøè? Âû, íàâåðíîå, æäåòå îáúÿñíåíèé? 

- Äà! – âçîðâàëñÿ Êåí, íåìàëî óäèâèâ îñòàëüíûõ. – Êòî âû âîîáùå òàêèå? ×òî ýòî çà õðåíü ëþäåé óáèâàåò? Êòî âîðóåò ëàáîðàòîðíîå îáîðóäîâàíèå? È òîëüêî ïîñìåé ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íå çíàåøü, - ÿ èç òåáÿ ñåé÷àñ êîòëåòó ñäåëàþ! 

Ïàéïåð ñëåãêà ðàñòåðÿëñÿ: 

- Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ çíàþ îòâåòû íà âñå âîïðîñû, êðîìå ïîñëåäíåãî. Õì... Ñ ÷åãî áû íà÷àòü? – Êåí ãëóõî çàðû÷àë. – Ëàäíî, ëàäíî. Ñêàæèòå, ðåáÿòà, âû ÷èòàåòå íàó÷íóþ ôàíòàñòèêó? 

- Íó, ÿ êàê-òî ñìîòðåë ïî íî÷íîìó êàíàëó «Ñåêñóàëüíûå öûïî÷êè ñ Óðàíà» è «Ñàíòà Êëàóñ çàâîåâûâàåò Ìàðñ», - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë Éîäçè, ÿâíî îæèäàÿ ïîäâîõà. - Íî â îáîèõ ñëó÷àÿõ çàñíóë íà ñåðåäèíå. À êàêîå ýòî èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê äåëó? 

Ïàéïåð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ æàëîñòüþ: 

- Ïðÿìîå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî Âàí, Îõîòíèê è ÿ – èç äðóãîãî èçìåðåíèÿ. Ðàäè Öóîíà, Âàí! – ãàðêíóë Ïàéïåð. – Òàùè ñþäà ñâîþ õðîìèðîâàííóþ çàäíèöó è ïîìîãè îáúÿñíèòüñÿ ñ ýòèìè ìëàäåíöàìè! 

Âàí âûøåë èç ïåðåóëêà, íåñÿ ïîä ìûøêîé íå÷òî áðûêàþùååñÿ è ïèùàùåå, êàê âçáåñèâøèéñÿ ïîðîñåíîê. 

- ×åì ÿ ìîãó òåáå ïîìî÷ü? 

- Ñâîèìè îðàòîðñêèìè íàâûêàìè, - ôûðêíóë Ïàéïåð. – Ãäå òû áûë? 

- Ñîáèðàë èíôîðìàöèþ. – Áðûêàþùååñÿ íå÷òî íà ïîâåðêó îêàçàëîñü Òîò, êîòîðàÿ ëóïèëà Âàíà ïî ñïèíå çîíòèêîì. – Õðàáðûé ìàëåíüêèé çâåðåíûø, äà? 

Ó Îìè ãëàçà çàáëåñòåëè, êàê ó ìàíüÿêà: 

- Ìîæíî, ÿ åå óáüþ? 

- Íåò, êîíå÷íî, - âîçìóòèëñÿ Âàí. – Ìû âåäü åå åùå íå äîïðîñèëè. 

- Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü åå äîïðàøèâàòü? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Éîäçè. 

- Àãà, - îòîçâàëñÿ Ïàéïåð. – Ìû æå íå çíàåì, êóäà îíè çàáðàëè Îõîòíèêà è íà êîãî ðàáîòàþò. À îíà – çíàåò. 

- Ïðèñòóïèì, - ïðåäëîæèë Âàí. – Þíàÿ ëåäè, ìû áû õîòåëè çíàòü, íà êîãî âû ðàáîòàåòå, ãäå ðàñïîëîæåíà âàøà áàçà, è ÷òî âàø íà÷àëüíèê ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü ñ Îõîòíèêîì – ýòî òî ñòðàøíîå ñóùåñòâî áåç ëèöà. 

Òîò ñëîæèëà ðóêè íà ãðóäè è íàäóëà ãóáêè: 

- Íå ñêàæó. 

- Âîò êàê? À ÷òî åñëè ýòîò ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê âàñ íåìíîãî ïîìó÷àåò? 

- Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì, - îòîçâàëñÿ Îìè, ïðîâåðÿÿ îñòðîòó äðîòèêîâ. 

- Íó è ïóñòü! Íå ñêàæó. 

- Âû õîðîøî ïîäóìàëè? 

- Íå ñêàæó. 

Òåðïåíèå Âàíà íà÷àëî èññÿêàòü: 

- À ìîæåò, ñòîèò âàñ îòøëåïàòü? 

- Íå ïîñìååòå! – âçâèçãíóëà Òîò. 

- Âû òàê äóìàåòå? – Âàí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ïàéïåðó. – Òû íå ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ñäåëàë Ýíìà, êîãäà åãî ñûí ñîâñåì îò ðóê îòáèëñÿ? 

- Óñòðîèë åìó õîðîøóþ ïîðêó, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ïàéïåð. – Íå ìåíåå ñòà øëåïêîâ. 

- Òî÷íî! À ÷òî... 

- Íå íàäî! ß âñå ñêàæó! – çàïèùàëà Òîò. 

Îìè ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóë. 

- Î÷åíü ìóäðîå ðåøåíèå, - îòâåòèë Âàí, èãíîðèðóÿ íåäîâîëüíîãî Îìè. – Êàê çîâóò âàøåãî áîññà? 

- Êàéäçèí Òàêàòîðè. 

- Òîëüêî íå ýòî, - çàñòîíàë Éîäçè. – Ó íèõ ÷òî, áóéíîå ïîìåøàòåëüñòâî ñòàëî ñåìåéíîé òðàäèöèåé? ×åðò, Îìè, êàê æå òÿæåëî, íàâåðíîå, áûòü áåëîé âîðîíîé â ýòîì ãàäþøíèêå! 

- Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, - îòîçâàëñÿ Îìè. 

Âàí ðåøèë ïðîäîëæèòü äîïðîñ: 

- Çà÷åì ýòîìó ÷óäàêó ïîíàäîáèëñÿ Îõîòíèê? 

- Îí õî÷åò ñäåëàòü åùå ìíîãî-ìíîãî òàêèõ ÷óäèù è çàâîåâàòü ìèð, – Òîò ñêîð÷èëà íåäîâîëüíóþ ðîæèöó. – Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ñàì ñäåëàë ýòî ñòðàøèëèùå, íî îíî ñáåæàëî. 

Âàí çàìåð íà ìåñòå. Â æåëòîâàòîì ñâåòå ôîíàðåé îí áîëüøå áûë ïîõîæ íà áðîíçîâóþ ñòàòóþ, ÷åì íà æèâîå ñóùåñòâî. 

- Òàê âîò â ÷åì äåëî... – ïðîøåïòàë îí è ðàçðàçèëñÿ äëèííîé òèðàäîé, çâó÷àâøåé òàê, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ïûòàëñÿ íîæîâêîé ðàñïèëèòü êðûøêó êàíàëèçàöèîííîãî ëþêà. 

- Ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ åãî ëàáîðàòîðèÿ? 

- Íå çíàþ. 

- Âû íå çíàåòå, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ âàøà áàçà? – Âàí ñìîòðåë íà Òîò, êàê íà ÷óäî ïðèðîäû. - ×åì æå âû çàíèìàëèñü âñå âðåìÿ? Èãðàëè â äî÷êè-ìàòåðè? 

Òîò ãîðäî çàäðàëà íîñèê: 

- Ìû ñ ìèñòåðîì Êðîëèêîì ðàçðàáàòûâàëè ñòðàòåãèþ. 

- Ýòî åå ïëþøåâàÿ èãðóøêà, - ïîÿñíèë Êåí. 

- ß – ïðåâîñõîäíî îòëàæåííûé, íîðìàëüíî ôóíêöèîíèðóþùèé ìåõàíèçì ñ áåçóïðå÷íîé ëîãèêîé, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Âàí. Ýòî ñèëüíî íàïîìèíàëî àóòîòðåíèíã. – È ÿ íå óáèâàþ ãóìàíîèäîâ çà íåâåðîÿòíûé èäèîòèçì è íåïðîõîäèìóþ òóïîñòü. Íî, Ïðåñâÿòàÿ Ìàòåðèíñêàÿ Ïëàòà, êàê æå èíîãäà õî÷åòñÿ!.. 

- À òåïåðü ìîæíî åå óáèòü? – âçìîëèëñÿ Îìè. 

Ïî êðàñíîìó ãëàçó Âàíà òðóäíî áûëî îïðåäåëèòü, íàêîëüêî îí ðàçîçëèëñÿ. 

- Íåò, - îòðåçàë îí, îïóñêàÿ Òîò íà çåìëþ. – Òåáå åùå ïðåäñòàâèòñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, ïîâåðü ìíå. Íó, à òû, êðîëü÷îíîê, - êûø! – È îí øëåïíóë Òîò, ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü äîïîëíèòåëüíîå óñêîðåíèå. 

Òîò âîçìóùåííî âçâèçãíóëà: 

- Òû – ïëîõîé! – ðàçâåðíóëàñü è òêíóëà Âàíà çîíòèêîì â æèâîò. Æàëîáíî ùåëêíóâ, íàêîíå÷íèê çîíòèêà îòëîìèëñÿ. 

- Îáÿçàòåëüíî áûëî ýòî äåëàòü? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Âàí íå áåç ñàðêàçìà. 

Òîò ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî êðóãëûìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè è ñ âèçãîì áðîñèëàñü áåæàòü. 

- Ëó÷øå á âû äàëè ìíå åå óáèòü, - çàíûë Îìè. 

- Ïîìîë÷è. – Ïàéïåð áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Âàíà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, çàäóì÷èâî ãëÿäÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâî. – Ñëóøàéòå, ðåáÿòà, à íåò ëè çäåñü êàêîãî-íèáóäü òèõîãî ìåñòå÷êà, ãäå ìîæíî ïîãîâîðèòü. È ÷òîáû íèêòî íå ìåøàë. À òî ó Âàíà óæå íåðâû íè ê ÷åðòó. 

Âàéñ ñáèëèñü â êó÷ó è óñòðîèëè èìïðîâèçèðîâàííîå ñîâåùàíèå. Äà, êîíå÷íî, ýòè òèïû – ÷åðòîâñêè ñòðàííûå, è áåç íàðêîòèêîâ òóò íå îáîøëîñü. Íî îíè áîëüøå âñåõ çíàþò îá ýòîì äåëå. À åñëè îòâåçòè èõ â ìàãàçèí ïî êàêèì-íèáóäü çàêîóëêàì, ÷òîáû çàïóòàòü ñëåäû... Åñëè äåëî âûãîðèò, Êðèòèêåð íàñ íå óâîëÿò. 

Âàéñ ïîâåðíóëèñü ê ÷óæàêàì. 

- Öâåòî÷íûé ìàãàçèí «Êîíåêî», - ñîîáùèë Àéÿ. – Òàì íàñ íèêòî íå ïîáåñïîêîèò. 

- Óáèéöû â öâåòî÷íîì ìàãàçèíå? – íåñêîëüêî ðàñòåðÿëñÿ Ïàéïåð. – À õîòÿ... ×åðò, âåäü è ïðàâäà, òàì íèêòî èñêàòü íå ñòàíåò. Äàéòå íàì ïàðó ìèíóò, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü ìîòîöèêëû è... 

- Ïîãîäè, - ïåðåáèë Êåí. – ×òî ýòî ñ òâîèì ïðèÿòåëåì? 

Ñ Âàíîì äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðîèñõîäèëî ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå. Îí ìåäëåííî óâåëè÷èâàëñÿ â ðîñòå, êîæà è îäåæäà ïðèîáðåëè ìåòàëëè÷åñêèé áëåñê, à íà íîãàõ íèæå êîëåí ïîÿâèëîñü åùå îäíî ñî÷ëåíåíèå. Âàéñ ñ óæàñîì íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê ìåðöàþùèé êðàñíûé ãëàç íà÷àë ïåðåìåùàòüñÿ ê öåíòðó ëáà. 

Ïàéïåð òêíóë ïðèÿòåëÿ ëîêòåì ïîä ðåáðà è çàøåïòàë: 

- Âàí! Ó òåáÿ êàðêàñ òîð÷èò. 

Âàí âçäðîãíóë, ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ: 

- ×òî? À, è ïðàâäà. Èçâèíèòå. – Îí òóò æå âåðíóëñÿ â ïðåæíþþ ôîðìó. – Íó, ÷òî? Îíè ñîãëàñèëèñü âûñëóøàòü îáúÿñíåíèÿ? 

- Àãà. Ïîéäåì, çàáåðåì ìîòîöèêëû, ïîêà èõ íå óêðàëè. 

- Ýé, Éîäçè, - øåïîòîì îêëèêíóë Îìè, ïðîâîæàÿ ãëàçàìè ñòðàííóþ ïàðî÷êó. – Òû âåäü áûë ÷àñòíûì äåòåêòèâîì. Íå çíàåøü, ÷òî çà òðàâêó îíè êóðÿò? 

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, - âçäîõíóë Éîäçè. – Èäåì ê ìàøèíå. 

Àéÿ æåñòîì ïðèêàçàë èì îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Ïàéïåð è Âàí ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ìåæäó ñîáîé, è â íî÷íîé òèøèíå áûëî ñëûøíî êàæäîå ñëîâî. 

- Äà ÷òî ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò, Âàí? – âîïðîøàë Ïàéïåð. – Òû íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå ïîäîáíûõ âûõîäîê ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïåðåíàñòðîèëè Âîëäðîíàÿ. 

- Ýòî èç-çà çäåøíåé ïðîñòðàíñòâåííî-âðåìåííîé ìàòðèöû. Îíà âûäåðæèâàåò âñå ìûñëèìûå è íåìûñëèìûå ïñèõè÷åñêèå îòêëîíåíèÿ, íî íå ïîääåðæèâàåò ìàãèþ íè â êàêîì âèäå. 

- Íî ó ìåíÿ-òî íåò ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåì. 

- Ïàéïåð, òû âñå-òàêè îðãàíè÷åñêàÿ ôîðìà. À ìîè ñïåöèôèêàòîðû ïðè ïåðåõîäå ñ îðãàíèêè íà íåîðãàíèêó âûòâîðÿþò ÷åðò çíàåò ÷òî. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, äàæå äîìà íå âñå òàêèå ïåðåõîäû ïðîõîäÿò ãëàäêî. 

- À, ïîíÿòíî. 

Êîãäà ïàðî÷êà èñ÷åçëà çà ïîâîðîòîì, Éîäçè ïîòåð ãëàçà: 

- Óæ íå çíàþ, ÷òî îíè êóðÿò, íî ÿ áû íå îòêàçàëñÿ ýòó òðàâêó ïîïðîáîâàòü. Ìîæåò, òîãäà ÿ õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîéìó. 

- È íàì ïî êîñÿ÷êó äàòü íå çàáóäü, - íàïîìíèë Êåí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ìàøèíå. 

×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò Âàí è Ïàéïåð ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê àéèíîé êîìàíäå. Ïðè âèäå èõ ìîòîöèêëîâ ó Êåíà ñëþíêè ïîòåêëè. Ñàìè ìîòîöèêëèñòû âûãëÿäåëè òàê æå ñòðàííî, êàê ãíåçäî êàðëèêîâûõ êðûëàòûõ íîñîðîãîâ â ÿùèêå êîìîäà, íî ìàøèíû ó íèõ áûëè êëàññíûå! Íèêòî è ãëàçîì ìîðãíóòü íå óñïåë, êàê Êåí óæå ñèäåë ó ìîòîöèêëà Âàíà, ëàñêîâî ãëàäèë áëåñòÿùóþ ðàìó è ÷óòü íå çàõëåáûâàëñÿ ñëþíîé. 

- Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû äåëàåøü? – Âàíó ýòî ÿâíî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü. 

Êåí áûë íà ñåäüìîì íåáå îò âîñòîðãà: 

- Ýòî ñàìûé êë¸âûé ìîòîöèêë èç âñåõ, ÷òî ÿ âèäåë! Ãäå òû åãî âçÿë? ß òîæå òàêîé õî÷ó! 

- Åãî äëÿ ìåíÿ ìàìà ñäåëàëà. À òåïåðü ñàäèñü â ìàøèíó, ó íàñ åùå êó÷à äåë. 

Êåí íå ñëóøàë. Îí ëåãîíüêî ïî÷åñûâàë ìîòîöèêë çà ôàðîé è âëþáëåíî øåïòàë: 

- Òû æ ìîé ìàëåíüêèé... Àõ, òû, ìîé õîðîøåíüêèé... 

Ìîòîöèêë áëàæåííî ìóðëûêàë. 

- Ñòðàííûå ìîòîöèêëû äåëàåò òâîÿ ìàìà, - çàìåòèë Ïàéïåð. – È ïàðåíü ÿâíî ñáèâàåò íåðàçóìíûé ìåõàíèçì ñ ïóòè èñòèííîãî. Âàí, ñäåëàé ÷òî-íèáóäü, à òî ìû äî óòðà òóò áóäåì ñèäåòü, ãëÿäÿ, êàê ìàëûø ãëàäèò åìó ïóçå÷êî. 

- Îõ óæ ýòè ëþäè! – âñïëåñíóë ðóêàìè Âàí, ñõâàòèë Êåíà çà øêèðêó è çàøâûðíóë íà çàäíåå ñèäåíèå ìàøèíû. – Íå÷åãî íà ìåíÿ äóòüñÿ. Áóäåøü ñåáÿ õîðîøî âåñòè, äàì ïîêàòàòüñÿ. 

- ×åñòíî-÷åñòíî? 

- Åñëè áóäåøü ñåáÿ õîðîøî âåñòè. À òåïåðü, ïîåõàëè. 

Ïî äîðîãå ê ìàãàçèíó íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ïðàâäà, çà íèìè íåêîëüêî ìèëü ãíàëàñü ïàòðóëüíàÿ ìàøèíà. Ó ïîëèöåéñêèõ ñâîè ïðåäðàññóäêè. Ïî èõ ëîãèêå, ÷åòûðå ïñèõè÷åñêè íåóðàâíîâåøåííûõ òèïà íà äæèïå + äâà ðîêåðà íà ìîòîöèêëàõ = ñòèõèéíîå áåäñòâèå. 

Â «Êîíåêî» Àéÿ ïðîâîäèë ãîñòåé â ïîäâàëüíóþ êîìíàòó äëÿ ìèññèé è ïëþõíóëñÿ íà äèâàí. Êåí, Îìè è Éîäçè ðåøèëè ñíà÷àëà çàñêî÷èòü íà êóõíþ çà íàïèòêàìè. Â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè âûïèâêà íå ïîâðåäèò. 

Îìè îòêðûë áóòûëêó ìèíåðàëêè è ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ïàéïåðà: 

- Íó, òàê â ÷åì äåëî? 

- Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ñëûøàëè î ïóòåøåñòâèÿõ ìåæäó èçìåðåíèÿìè? – ñïðîñèë Âàí. 

- Âîò òîëüêî íå íàäî îïÿòü ïðî íàó÷íóþ ôàíòàñòèêó, - çàñòîíàë Éîäçè. – Ïðîñòî ïðèçíàéòåñü, ÷åì âû îáêóðèëèñü? 

- Íèêàêîé íàó÷íîé ôàíòàñòèêè. Òîëüêî íàó÷íûå ôàêòû. Îõîòíèê, Âàí è ÿ - èç äðóãîãî èçìåðåíèÿ. Ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ìû – ïðèøåëüöû. 

- Õà! – óñìåõíóëñÿ Éîäçè, ïðèõëåáûâàÿ ïèâî. – À òåïåðü âû ñòàíåòå ìàëåíüêèìè, çåëåíûìè è âîëîñàòûìè è ïîïûòàåòåñü ìåíÿ ñúåñòü, äà? 

- Íåò, Ïàéïåð îáû÷íî ñòàíîâèòñÿ áîëüøèì è êðàñíûì è î÷åíü íå ëþáèò, êîãäà åãî çàâòðàê ñ íèì ïðåðåêàåòñÿ, - ïîïðàâèë Âàí. 

- Äâà ðàçà «Õà!» 

- Ïîêàæè åìó, Âàí, - âçäîõíóë Ïàéïåð. – Îíè, íàâåðíîå, äàæå ëåòàþùèõ òàðåëîê íå âèäåëè. 

- Õîðîøî. 

Âàí èçáàâèëñÿ îò ìàñêèðîâêè. 

Êåí óðîíèë Ïåïñè. 

Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñòîÿë ñåðåáðèñòûé ðîáîò ìåòðà ïîä òðè ðîñòîì. Åãî íîãè áûëè áîëüøå ïîõîæè íà ëîøàäèíûå, à ãîëîâà ïî ôîðìå íàïîìèíàëà êàìåðó ñëåæåíèÿ. 

- Ðàçâå ëþäè ìîãóò ñîçäàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, õîòÿ áû îòäàëåííî íà ìåíÿ ïîõîæåå? 

- Â Êðèòèêåð ìîãóò, - íåóâåðåííî âîçðàçèë Àéÿ. 

- Íó, êîíå÷íî. À òàêîå? – Ãðóäíàÿ ïàíåëü ðîáîòà îòîøëà â ñòîðîíó. Âíóòðè, ïîñðåäè ïåðåïëåòåíèÿ ñåðåáðèñòûõ ïðîâîäîâ, ñèÿë ÿðêî-ãîëóáîé êðèñòàëë ðàçìåðîì ñ ìÿ÷. 

- Â Êðèòèêåð è íå òàêîå ìîãóò, - íå ñäàâàëñÿ Àéÿ. 

Òåðïåíèå Âàíà ëîïíóëî: 

- Ïàéïåð, òâîÿ î÷åðåäü. 

Òîò ñ ñîìíåíèå îãëàäåë êîìíàòó: 

- Çíàåøü, Âàí, çäåñü ìåñòà ìàëîâàòî. 

- Ïðåâðàùàéñÿ. 

- Âàí, à âäðóã ÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëîìàþ... 

- Ïðåâðàùàéñÿ, ÿ ñêàçàë! 

- Õîðîøî, õîðîøî. Óñïîêîéñÿ, à òî êîíòàêòû ïåðåãîðÿò. Íó, ñìîòðèòå. 

Â êîìíàòå ñðàçó ñòàëî òåñíî, à Êåí è Éîäçè èñ÷åçëè. Àéÿ è Îìè ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñòàâèëèñü íà îãðîìíîãî êðàñíîãî ìîíñòðà, êîòîðûé åäâà ïîìåùàëñÿ â êîìíàòå. Èç-ïîä ìîíñòðà äîíîñèëèñü ñäàâëåííûå çâóêè. 

- Íó ÷òî, äîâîëüíû? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ïàéïåð, âûòàùèâ èç-ïîä ñâîåãî æèâîòà Éîäçè. – Êîãî-òî åùå íå õâàòàåò? À, Êåí! Èçâèíè. 

- Ààà! – òîëüêî è ñìîã ñêàçàòü Êåí, ëîâÿ ðòîì âîçäóõ. – Òû öåëóþ òîííó âåñèøü! 

- Äà íåò, ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå. ß äóìàþ, âû íà ñâîåì âåêó íåìàëî óðîäîâ è ìóòàíòîâ ïîâèäàëè. – Ïàéïåð àêêóðàòíî ðàññàäèë âñåõ íà ñâîåì õâîñòå. – Âèäåëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäîáíîå? 

Âàéñ íàäîëãî çàäóìàëèñü, íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âûíóæäåíû áûëè ïðèçíàòü ïîðàæåíèå. 

- Íåò, - âçäîõíóë Êåí. - Ó íàñ âñå áîëüøå ïóëåíåïðîáèâàåìûå îáåçüÿíî-ÿùåðèöû ñî ùóïàëüöàìè ïîïàäàþòñÿ. À êòî òû òàêîé, ÿ ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. 

- Îí – âçðîñëûé äóìåêêàí èç êëàíà Áëóæäàþùåãî Êëèíêà, íî ýòî ê äåëó íå îòíîñèòñÿ, - îòâåòèë Âàí. – Ìîæåò, âû, íàêîíåö, çàòêíåòåñü è âûñëóøàåòå íàñ? 

- Ëàäíî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Éîäçè. 

- Â íà÷àëå áûëî ñëîâî, è ýòî ñëîâî áûëî: «¨-ìî¸!», íî ýòî äóðàöêèé àíåêäîò, è ÿ íå áóäó åãî ðàññêàçûâàòü. - Âàí ïîóäîáíåå óñåëñÿ íà äèâàíå, êîòîðûé ïîä åãî âåñîì íà÷àë çëîâåùå ïîñêðèïûâàòü. – Êîðî÷å, îøèáêó ïðèðîäû, êîòîðàÿ ìåëêî íàøèíêîâàëà óæå íåìàëî ìåñòíûõ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ, çîâóò Îõîòíèê. Êàê âû äîëæíû áûëè çàìåòèòü, åãî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî óáèòü. 

Àéÿ ãëóõî çàðû÷àë è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ìå÷. 

- Ó Îõîòíèêà íåò âíóòðåííèõ îðãàíîâ, íåò ìîçãà è àáñîëþòíî íåò ñïîñîáíîñòè ê ìûøëåíèþ. Çàòî ó íåãî åñòü ñêåëåò, ïðî÷íûé, êàê ñòàëü, æåñòêàÿ øêóðà è ìûøå÷íàÿ ìàññà. Îí è åìó ïîäîáíûå ïèòàþòñÿ ïðåäñìåðòíîé àãîíèåé æåðòâû. ×åì ñèëüíåå àãîíèÿ, òåì ëó÷øå. Îíè îáû÷íî îõîòÿòñÿ ñòàÿìè è ìîãóò óíè÷òîæèòü íàñåëåíèå öåëîé ñòðàíû. Íî äàííûé ýêçåìïëÿð íåñêîëüêî íåîáû÷åí. 

- Êóäà óæ íåîáû÷íåå?! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Êåí. – Âñå ýòî ñìàõèâàåò íà êàêîé-òî äóðàöêèé àíèìý-ñåðèàë! 

- Ñòðàííî, ÷òî òû îá ýòîì âñïîìíèë, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ïàéïåð. 

- Òû âîîáùå ëó÷øå ìîë÷è, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Êåí. – Âàí, ïðîäîëæàé. 

- Ó Îõîòíèêà åñòü íåñêîëüêî îòëè÷èòåëüíûõ ÷åðò. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòà îñîáü óáèâàåò òîëüêî ïðåñòóïíèêîâ. Åãî ñîðîäè÷è íà òàêèå ìåëî÷è íå îáðàùàþò âíèìàíèÿ. Âî-âòîðûõ, ýòîò Îõîòíèê íà äóõ íå ïåðåíîñèò ñåáå ïîäîáíûõ. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âåðíóë åãî íà ðîäíóþ ïëàíåòó, îí çà òðè äíÿ ïåðåáèë äâàäöàòü äåâÿòü ñâîèõ ñîïëåìåííèêîâ. Â-òðåòüèõ, îí îõîòíî ïðèíèìàåò â ñâîþ ñòàþ ïðåäñòàâèòåëåé äðóãèõ ðàñ, íàïðèìåð, ìåíÿ è Ïàéïåðà. È â-÷åòâåðòûõ, îí ìîæåò ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå ïóòåøåñòâîâàòü ìåæäó èçìåðåíèÿìè. Ìû ïûòàåìñÿ ïîéìàòü åãî è âåðíóòü â åãî ðîäíîå èçìåðåíèå, ãäå îí íå ïðè÷èíèò ñòîëüêî âðåäà, õîòÿ, íàäî ïðèçíàòüñÿ, íåáîëüøàÿ ÷èñòêà ýòîìó ìèðó íå ïîâðåäèëà áû. Îäíàêî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ Îõîòíèê âåäåò ñåáÿ íåñêîëüêî ñòðàííî. Îáû÷íî îí ñðàçó îòçûâàåòñÿ íà ìîè êîìàíäû, à â ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü îí íàñ ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàë. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò òî, ÷òî îí ïîçâîëèë ýòèì ëþäÿì ñåáÿ ïîéìàòü. 

- Ïîçâîëèë ñåáÿ ïîéìàòü? – ïåðåñïðîñèë Àéÿ. – Äà îí èõ ÷óòü íå óáèë! 

- Âîò èìåííî, ÷òî «÷óòü íå», - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Âàí. – Åñëè áû îí õîòåë èõ óáèòü, îíè óæå áûëè áû ìåðòâû. Äà è âû òîæå. Òàì áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðåñòóïíèêîâ, ÷òîáû âûçâàòü ó Îõîòíèêà èñòåðè÷åñêèé ïðèïàäîê. À â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè îí íè ïåðåä ÷åì íå îñòàíîâèòñÿ. 

- È ÷òî æå âàñ áåñïîêîèò? – íå ïîíÿë Îìè. 

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿë èç ðàçãîâîðà ñ äåâ÷îíêîé, ñóùåñòâóåò êàêîé-òî ñóìàñøåäøèé ó÷åíûé, êîòîðûé õî÷åò ñîçäàòü ìíîæåñòâî ñóùåñòâ, ïîäîáíûõ Îõîòíèêó, è êîíòðîëèðîâàòü èõ. Íàâåðíÿêà îí ïîïûòàåòñÿ êëîíèðîâàòü Îõîòíèêà. Â ýòîì-òî è êðîåòñÿ ïðîáëåìà. Îõîòíèêè – ñóùåñòâà ïàðòåíîãåíåòè÷åñêèå, èõ î÷åíü ëåãêî êëîíèðîâàòü. Âû óæå ïûòàëèñü ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ îäíèì. À ñìîæåòå âû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ øåñòüþäåñÿòüþ îõîòíèêàìè? Èëè ñ øåñòüþñòàìè? 

- Âààà!!! – òîëüêî è ñìîã ñêàçàòü Éîäçè. 

- Ìîæåò, äî ýòîãî è íå äîéäåò, - âìåøàëñÿ Ïàéïåð. – Îí âåäü íå ëþáèò ëþäåé òàêîãî òèïà. Ìîæåò, îí ïîçâîëèë óâåçòè ñåáÿ íà áàçó, ÷òîáû ïîòîì óñòðîèòü ìàñøòàáíóþ áîéíþ. 

- Â ÷åì-òî òû ïðàâ, - çàäóìàëñÿ Âàí. – Òåîðåòè÷åñêè, ìîæíî ïðåäîñòàâèòü Îõîòíèêó âîçìîæíîñòü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì Òàêàòîðè è åãî òâîðåíüÿìè, à ïîòîì ïðîñòî ïîäîáðàòü îñòàíêè. È ïðîáëåìû ñ ïîèñêîì áûòü íå äîëæíî – ïîñëå ñòîëü ìîùíîãî ïðèïàäêà ñëåäû îò âçðûâà äàæå èç êîñìîñà áóäåò âèäíî. 

- Âû ÷òî, èçäåâàåòåñü? – ïîäñêî÷èë Éîäçè. – Âû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, êàêàÿ ïàíèêà íà÷íåòñÿ? Íàðîä è òàê óæå íåðâíûé ïîñëå ïðîäåëîê âàøåãî ïîäîïå÷íîãî. 

- Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ìû íå ìîæåì ýòî òàê îñòàâèòü, - ïîääåðæàë åãî Êåí. – Åñëè âçðûâ óíè÷òîæèò öåëûé êâàðòàë è êó÷ó íàðîäà, à ïðåñòóïíèê èñ÷åçíåò â íåèçâåñòíîì íàïðàâëåíèè, íàøå íà÷àëüñòâî... ñêàæåì òàê, áóäåò íåäîâîëüíî. Îíè ïðåäî÷èòàþò, ÷òîáû ïðåñòóïíèêè ìèðíî ëåæàëè íà êëàäáèùå. 

- Õì... Âû òîæå â ÷åì-òî ïðàâû... – Âàí çàäóì÷èâî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ïîòîëîê. – Ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåðíóòü ýòî äåëî ïî-òèõîìó. Êòî-íèáóäü èç âàñ ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â êîìïüþòåðàõ? 

Âñå ïîñìîòðåëè íà Îìè. 

- Ìåñòíûé õàêåð, - ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ òîò. 

- Íåëüçÿ ëè ìíå ïîäêëþ÷èòüñÿ ê òâîåì êîìïüþòåðó? ß ìîã áû ïðîâåñòè ïîèñê... 

- ß óæå ïðîâîäèë, - áóðêíóë Îìè. – Áåçðåçóëüòàòíî. 

- Îìè, òû ìåíÿ íåäîîöåíèâàåøü. ß íå òîëüêî ìîùíåå íåñêîëüêèõ ñóïåð-êîìïüþòåðîâ, ÿ åùå è ðàçóìåí. ß ìîãó îáñëåäîâàòü òåëåôîííûå ëèíèè, ðàäèîâîëíû, ëèíèè ýëåêòðîñíàáæåíèÿ è ñåêðåòíûå âîåííûå ñïóòíèêè. Îäíîâðåìåííî. Ìíå ýòî – êàê äâà áàéòà îòîñëàòü. Òû ìîæåøü ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî íóæíî äåëàòü, è íå ïðèäåòñÿ íåäåëÿìè ïèñàòü ïðîãðàììû, ïûòàÿñü îáîéòè ñèñòåìû çàùèòû. À åùå ÿ ìîãó èãðàòü â ïèíã-ïîíã, ñòîÿ íà ãîëîâå. ×òî ñêàæåøü? 

Îìè õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ: 

- Ïîòàíöóåì? 

Ðîáîò è õàêåð óøëè îáùàòüñÿ ñ íîóòáóêîì. 

- Íó, à ñ òîáîé ÷òî äåëàòü? – ñïðîñèë Àéÿ ó Ïàéïåðà. 

Òîò òîëüêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè (âñåìè òðåìÿ ïàðàìè). 

- Íå çíàþ. ß íå ðàçáèðàþñü íè â ÷åì ñëîæíåå èãðîâîé ïðèñòàâêè. Ìîãó ñíîâà ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ÷åëîâåêà, è ìû ñ òîáîé ïîòðåíåðóåìñÿ íà ìå÷àõ. Ïðèçíàéñÿ, ìàëûø, òåáå åøå ó÷èòüñÿ è ó÷èòüñÿ. À ìîæåò, âàì â ìàãàçèíå ïîìî÷ü íàäî? Äàæå åñëè ïîèñêàìè çàéìåòñÿ Âàí, íà ýòî ïîòðåáóåòñÿ âðåìÿ. 

Àéÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëñÿ è âäðóã óëûáíóëñÿ: 

- Òû áóäåøü ïîëèâàòü ëèëèè. 

Ïàéïåð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì. Ïîòîì ðàññîðòèðîâàë ñâîè êîíå÷íîñòè è ïîïûòàëñÿ âñòàòü. È òóò æå óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé î ïîòîëîê. 

- ×åðò! Íó è äîìà ó âàñ! Ñòðîèòå äëÿ êàêèõ-òî êîðîòûøåê! 

- Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òîáîé âñå êîðîòûøêè, - çàìåòèë Éîäçè. 

- Ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ – âûñîêèé? – Ïàéïåð ñíîâà ïðèíÿë ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó. – Òû åùå ìîþ äåâóøêó íå âèäåë. Âîò îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûñîêàÿ. 

- Èãðàåò â áàñêåòáîëüíîé êîìàíäå? – ñïðîñèë Êåí. 

- Äà íåò. Èññîëà – äðàêîí. 

_Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò..._


End file.
